Taisetsu na mono wa nanda!
by Ashley-Ying
Summary: Main inuyasha story. Written in a undetailed version, will fix that up later. R&R, to see if it is something! Written with my friend Zaibot.
1. Start of another… “Perfect” day…

Okay, this is my first fic, so please Review! I will give all thanks to Zaibot, who helped me to create this fan fiction! I will lay up as many chapters as possibly today! Hopefully 7... but we'll see! (I'm sorry if it looks like some big thing with letters, but I really don't know how to get it right)  
~*~  
Chapter 1- Start of another... "Perfect" day... Kagome is sitting in the grass, watching the time of the hot water in the water cooker. Shippou is sitting next her. "There!" She says when a little time has gone. She puts the water cooker off. "INUYASHA! It's ready to EAT!" She puts the water in a pack of Ramen Noodles while she's waiting for answer, but she gets none. "Where IS he?" Shippou leans back towards a tree. "Don' ask me... Off somewhere I think... Can I get something too?" Kagome smiles as the little fox demon looks at her with twinkling eyes. "Sure!" She searches up a lolly in her backpack and gives it to Shippou. "Here!" Shippou starts licking it. She calls on Inuyasha once again, without answer. Inuyasha sleeps on the other side of the tree near Shippou, who sees him and smiles. "Think I found him..." He stands up, and sneaks to Inuyasha, takes a Deep Breath and... "WAKE UP!!!!!!" Inuyasha wakes up with a scream and turns his head to Shippou "You little...!" He hits him hard on the head. Shippou screams: "KAGOME!!!" Kagome comes towards them, trying to look serious. "Ehm... Inuyasha..." She smiles a little because of the joke towards Inuyasha, he had actually SCREAMED! Inuyashas ears wiggled a little when hearing her voice and turned to her. He looked at Kagome with a strange face, quite a bit afraid. "What?!" Kagome starts laughing, not only because of his face, but all the other things too. "You looked soooo stupid... and..." She stops laughing and says more serious: "Let go of Shippou and go eat some, The Ramen Noodles will get cold as slow as you are" Shippou nods and hides behind Kagome. "That's right!" "Ramen Noodles?!!" The doglike Hanyo says and quick gets on his feet and runs past Kagome and Shippou, and then began to eat the Ramen Noodles. Both Kagome and Shippou laugh and Shippou says: "I knew he would act that way!" Kagome starts walking back, holding Shippou. "Me too!" They sit down next to Inuyasha, Kagome takes some other food she had with her, then ate and silently watching Inuyasha, who ate the noodles in a hyper fast way, and Shippou, licking on his lolly. "Mm... these are so.... good!!!" Inuyasha puts away the empty noodle pack and looks around to see if they are any more. Kagome laughs and takes out a new package and then starts filling it with water again. Then she gives them to Inuyasha. "Here" She says. Shippou mutters: "He should be called 'Eatyo' instead of Hanyo..." Inuyasha grabs the pack, starts eating, but hears Shippou. Then he puts it on the ground in front of him and turns around to Shippou "I heard that!!!" He says angrily and hits the fox five times on the head. Kagome sighs, then quickly says: "Inuyasha... Osuwari!" Shippou gets away from Inuyasha. "Damn Dog" Inuyasha falls flat on his head "Damn..." Kagome sighs again and sits down. "Come on Inuyasha, He's just bugging you" She looks then at Shippou and blinks at him. He smiles a little back. Inuyasha pulls him self up.  
  
"KE!" he mutters and grabs the noodle pack. He then begins to eat the noodles in the same hyper fast way as before. Kagome sighs, and starts packing things together. Her Agenda falls out of one of her pockets, and she takes it up and looks at the dates. "I wonder... If this time and dates go with my time..." Shippou looks at her, throwing away the lolly stick and burning it. "What if?" He asks.  
  
Inuyasha throws the empty noodle pack behind him and a looks at the agenda Kagome is holding "What's that?" Kagome looks at him. "It shows Date, which day it is... and the set of the moon..." She stops, and looks in the near coming week. "If we are in the same time..." Her eyes stop at the day of tomorrow. "... Its new moon tomorrow..." Shippou looks at Inuyasha with a frightened look. "Is it... it... true?" He asks starting to approach Kagomes left leg. "What?! Already?!" Inuyasha yells and stares at Kagome with an expression that you really couldn't say what it was. Mostly anger and frustration it seemed. "Myoga you jerk! Is it true?" He calls out. Myoga leaps out, and of course, he directly tries to escape. Inuyasha picks up Myoga and holds him in front of him "I'm not going to let you run away this time, Myoga! Is it true?!"  
  
"Eh... I guess that it is true..." He slowly says. Kagome looks at the Flea demon.  
  
"Well, Myoga, I am surprised you're here still... if it is true..." "WHAT was that about!?" Myoga yells out. Inuyasha turns his head to Kagome "do you have some rope or something that can stop him from running away?!"  
  
Kagome nods slowly. "Well..." She puts down Shippou, who had started to climb on her leg. "This might work..." She takes forth some thread and puts Myoga onto Inuyashas clothes with it. "WHAT!?" Myoga yells. "Why!?" "I... Isn't it so that we s... should..." Shippou started, looking at Inuyasha. "Like... hide somewhere?" Inuyasha grabs Shippous tail and lifts him up "No! We are not going to hide, Shippou!" Kagome lays her hand on Inuyashas arm.  
  
"Let him go" Shippou tries to scratch Inuyasha at the same time.  
  
"Yeah! Let go of me!" Inuyasha drops Shippou "Ok" Shippou falls onto the ground. "HEY! That hurts ya know!" He stands up.  
  
"And I still want us to hide!" "He's right Inuyasha-sama" Myoga says slowly "KE! Like I care" The Hanyo answered. "You should!" Kagome says calmly. "Or do you want that every demon in the area knows your secret Weakness?" Shippou nods. "Weakness, it truly is" Inuyasha hits Shippou on the head. "How may time do I have to say, Call it my Secret!" "Osuwari!" Kagome says. "That's enough. Shippou is right, so let's go!" "Damn!!" Inuyasha sits up and turn his head away "I'm not moving from this spot!" "Inuyasha-Sama don't be stupid, it's for your own good!" Myoga tries. "For your good you mean!" Inuyasha answers. Kagome sighs again.  
  
"Always the same..." She turns around and takes Shippou up. "Well, no more Noodles then!" She says and starts picking the rest up. She then starts walking away. Shippou smiles again. 'He will follow... hopefully...' "WHAT?!" Inuyasha "flies" on to his feet. "Wait Kagome!!" he runs after Kagome. "I know you would make up you mind Inuyasha-sama" Myoga says, smirking. Kagome stops and turns around. "You want something?" She says. Shippou also looks at him. "Changed your mind?" He says with a grin. "Grrr... Yes!" Inuyasha says while he grabs Shippou and continues: "And it's not thanks to you!" "Inuyasha-Sama lets hurry before any Demons find us!" Myoga Says. Inuyasha lets go off Shippou who hits the ground with an angry cursing. "It's not a new moon yet Myoga!" "But we should at least find..." The flea demon tries. Kagome stops and smiles.  
  
"Why don't we go to my time?" Shippou looks at her. "Is it possible for me?" "I don't know... But maybe" she answers. "Your world?!" Inuyasha stops and think for a moment. "What about me Inuyasha-sama" Myoga asks "Who needs you?!" Inuyasha yells at him. "Well?" Kagome says while looking at the Hanyo. "Yes, or no?" Shippou quietly thinks: 'Hm... What IF I can't go with them...?' "Let's go Kagome!" Inuyasha says and begins to walk in the wells direction "Inuyasha-sama, don't forget about me!" Inuyasha unties Myoga and says. "Myoga, run and hide somewhere, I'm going to Kagomes world" "Bu-" "Just go and hide your good at it" Myoga sighs and jumps over to Shippou. "I don't think you can go through, so..." Shippou sighs too. "I guess so, See ya in two days!" He jumps down and goes away in the direction of the village. "See ya!" Kagome shouts and then follows Inuyasha. He stops and turns around to her. "Ok, Kagome get on to my back" Kagome nods and gets on Inuyashas back. Inuyasha begins to run in to the forest, after a few minutes they reach the well "let's jump in" He says and jumps up on the well ledge. Kagome jumps of and says with a sissy voice: "Oh really? I thought we just stand here all day!" The Hanyo answers with an irritated voice "Kagome!" and jumps down the well "Osuwari!" Kagome says and jumps after while smiling. 'Hm... how do we fall today Inuyasha?' Inuyasha falls down the well and hit the ground with his head first. Kagome lands on his back. "Oh? Did you fall?" She says with a sissy voice again. "What was that for?" He says with an angry voice while trying to get up. "For you" she answers and gets of him. She starts climbing up the well. Jumps up the well and wait for Kagome to climb up "that wasn't funny" "Maybe not" She says and gets up. "But you LOOKED funny" "Can you hurry up a little?" The Hanyo said while sitting and scratching his head whit his left foot. "Ehm, Osuwari little dog" She says. Inuyasha falls flat on the ground again, groaning. Kagome goes past him while laughing. "Who should hurry?" She walks out of the building towards the house. "Damn" He says, stands up and follows Kagome. She gets inside the house. "I'm home!" She calls out and takes her shoes off. Souta comes out in the hall. "Is Inu-no-Neechan coming?" He asks. Kagome points outside. "He is" The just mentioned Inuyasha walked in and stands behind Kagome "so what do we do now?" "Inu-no-Neechan!" Souta says. Kagome walks out of the hall. "Come after... when you can..." She laughs and walks away. "Hey wait Kagome" The Hanyo cries and tries to walk past Souta. Souta stands himself in front of him. "Wanna play a fighting game with me?" Kagome gets into her room and sits down on her bed, smiling. "Souta is never gonna let him go..." "Fighting Game?!" Inuyasha tries to walk past Souta again. "Yeah!" Souta walks and stands in the way again. "Kagome tells me you're good with that sword of yours!" "Yes, so?" He once again tries to move Souta out of the way. Souta grabs Inuyashas hands. "Then you can help me in that game! I can't win!!! And they are using swords..." Kagome pets Buyo who just had jumped on her bed. "I hope Souta doesn't try to get Inuyasha into those fighting games of his..." "Hey, what am I supposed to do?" The Hanyo cries out and tries to get Souta to let go of his hands. "Just beat some guys up using the control stick and some buttons!" He answers and looks at Inuyasha. Kagome sneaks into the hall again. "Souta, let go of him!" Souta looks disappointed. "But sis..." He says but let's Inuyasha go. "Phew!" Inuyasha walks past Souta and to Kagome. "Got some problems?" She asks with a grin. "Come on" She walks too her room. Souta looks after them but goes into the room were his game is. "SOME problems!?" Inuyasha says boringly and follows Kagome to her room "what shall we do now?" "What do you want to do?" She asks and sits down on her bed again, lifting up Buyo. "Nani? I thought you had thought about what to do" Inuyasha asks "How should I know what YOU want to do?" she answers with an irritated voice. "I'm going to check out your village I think" he says and begins to walk out of her room "Wait!" She shouts and starts crossing her room. "Nani?!" he stops and turn to Kagome. She opens a locker and takes out his cap. "Here, take this" "Eh.... Why do I have to put on that strange thing always when I'm here" he asks. She points at his ears. "Those" "So? What's with them?" "The people here are not used to half-demons with dog ears." She answers. "KE! Like I care! I lose it always whatsoever" he starts to walk out of the room whit his hands on the back of his head. "PUT IT ON! OSUWARI!!!" She shouts. He falls down but rises up again. "Damn, but I'm still not putting it on!" He runs as fast as he can and jumps out Kagomes Window. "OSUWARI!" She shouts and jumps after him. Falls down and hit the ground whit his head first "aarrgghhh, damn!" Kagome lands on him. "Put it ON!" "NOOOOO!!!!!!!!" He yells and tries to get away from her. "You are!" she says and holds him down. "NO!!!" He tries to push her away "Oh, YES!" She angrily says and hits him on the head. "Ok, you win" He says with a sigh and crosses his arms. "Phew" Kagome gets of him. She puts the cap on his head. He stands up and begin to walk away mumbling something about the cap. Kagome laughs at him and follows after him. "Didn't you have other things to do?" Inuyasha continues to walk without looking at her. "No, my work seems to be to look after a stubborn boy" she answers, still following. "And who is this stubborn boy?!" he walks down the stairs "Guess" she answers and walks up besides him. "Souta?" "Baka..." she mutters and stops. "Nani?" He says angrily and begins to walk around in the "Village", looking at some stores, but sometimes look back to Kagome. "It's you of course!" She yells and walks after him again. "ME?! I'm not stubborn!!!!" He shouts. Some people stare at them, but they continue walking without noticing. "Oh? Not you???" She says, while looking at his back. "Which boy did then fight over not having a cap on?" "Why you!!!!" He stops and begins to stare at Kagome. "What about it? Are we just gonna walk around here or do something?" She says, also stopping. He begins to think and asked "where do you find food in your "Village"?" "Don't you remember anything?" She asks. "One, this is a CITY! Two, you have been here before..." she sighs. "And three, look behind you!" She points at a Noodle bar behind him. "But I have nearly never been allowed to walk around very much!" He turns around and look at the noodle bar "Ramen Noodles!!!!!!" begins to walk to the bar and drools. "Eh... Cut that out!" She yells after him. "Geez, Why do he has to be so... embarrassing!?" "But you told me it was behind me didn't you?" Inuyasha stops and turns around. "I didn't mean that..." she sighs "Yes you did!" He walks up to her. "Eh... no actually not..." She sighs again. "YOU DID!!!" he stands in front of her, glaring at her. "I DID NOT!" She yells. People began to stare at them again, some even walk in a wide circle around them. "YES YOU DID!!!" He yells back at her. "I HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR STUBBORN TALK! OSUWARI!!!" People now stared... very much. With a loud Smack Inuyasha falls to the ground "Damn you!!!" People Begin to wonder why he fell to the ground, they start to mutter each another. Kagome looked at the crowd. "LOOK what you did, BAKA!" He jumps up on his feet's and yells "ME?! IT WAS YOU!!!!!" "ME!? You started the whole thing!" People backed some steps and began to hasty leave them alone on the street. "No it was you who told me there was a place where you can get Ramen Noodles behind me" he yelled back at her. The street was nearly empty on people now. "Indeed, but you're the one who acts like a dog!" "I'm not a dog and stop treating me like a dog!!!" he yelled at her. "YOU'RE NOT!?" She yells "STOP ACTING LIKE ONE THEN!!!" "I'm NOT acting like one!!" he yelled at her "YOU ARE!" She turns away from him. "At least the half of you, the other one acts like a KID!" "Maybe I'm half dog, but I'm not acting like a KID!!!" "YES YOU ARE!" She starts walking away from him. "Hey Kagome come back her!" He began to walk after her. "Why?" She asks, not looking at him. She walks even faster, back to the house. "Wait Kagome!! Damn it!!" he yelled began to run after her. "Hmph" Kagome says, still walking, still not looking at him. "Hey, you wait! Damn it!!!" He began to speed up more.  
  
She turned around and stared at him. "DON'T you LISTEN!? OSUWARI!" She then turns around and runs home. He falls flat on his head and says "DAMN!!!!" he stands up. 'What did I do wrong?' He thinks and begins to walk around in the "Village" again. 'Was there some mistake or something?'  
~*~  
Quite normal start huh? Review and wait for the next chapter ^^ 


	2. Faint feelings

Oki, here's chapter 2! It's quite good actually...  
~*~  
  
Chapter 2- Faint feelings Kagome was sitting on her room. "Why that arrogant... Drooling like a damn dog..." she mutters. She looked at her watch. "Three hours now..." Then she ended the sentence. 'WHY am I STILL thinking of him?' After a few minutes he reaches Kagomes house and begins to climb up to her window. She heard a sound outside the window. 'What...?' She thinks. She grabs a pot plant and opens the window, seeing Inuyasha. 'That... arrogant...' She throws the plant down and closes the window. The plant hits him in the face causing him to lose grip and he falls down to the ground 'Damn you Kagome!!!' he thinks and gets on his feet. He takes up the cap, which had fallen of, and goes inside. She gets back to her bed, sighing. 'Why is he so...STUPID!?' She takes up a book and starts to read. Inuyasha walk into the house, walks to Kagomes room and opens the door "Kagome why did you throw the plant at me!?" He puts the cap on her table while talking. She doesn't answer just switches her book for another one. "KAGOME!!! ANSWER ME!!!" Waves his hand in front of her face. She sits up and walks out of the room, closing the door behind her. She leans towards it. 'Why... when he is so arrogant... do I... THINK of him that way?' Inuyasha yells with an angry voice "KAGOME!!! ANSWER ME NOW!!!" he sits down on her bed and waits for an answer. "Hmph..." Is the only answer he gets. She sits down towards the door. She wipes a tear away. 'What's wrong with me today? Oh... If he only said that little word... one little...' "Ke, I'm going back now" he jumps out the window and begins to walk towards the well. She hears him leave and goes back into the room, looking after him through the window. He jumps down the well and then jumps out of it on the other side. She sighs again and sits down. 'What's wrong with me...? What...' He begins to walk around in the forest. Kagome lays down, wiping away the tears that keep showing up. 'One word... Everything would I forgive him, for just one word...' She turns around and cries into her pillow. After a few minutes Inuyasha jumps up on a tree and thinks: 'Why the hell did she get so mad? I don't get that girl!' He yawns and lays back. In a few minutes he's asleep. Shippou comes walking, stops under the tree. "Huh? He's back already?" He climbs up to Inuyasha. "Hey, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha snores in his sleep and turns away from Shippou. "GEEZ! What a SLEEPING jerk you are!" Shippou mutters. "I wonder how Kagome is... I hope they didn't fight..." He sits down next to Inuyasha. Inuyasha wake up and hits Shippou hard on the head "Shut up!!! I'm trying to sleep!" "AU...!" Shippou mutters while holding his head. "I was just wondering where... Maybe I shouldn't ask..." Inuyasha hits him on the head again "I said Shut up!!!!!!" "And I ask now, WHAT happened to KAGOME!?" Shippou yells. Inuyasha hits him VERY hard on the head "Shut up!" he then turns away from Shippou and tries to sleep. "You are such a JERK Inuyasha, did you know that?" Shippou jumps down and goes over to the well. 'Damn that I can't go through...' "SHUT UP!" Inuyasha put his hand on the back on his head and begins to sleep. Kagome looks up again and goes over to the window. She sees the door to the building with the well standing open.  
  
"That jerk, not closing..." She mutters and goes out of the house. When she wants to close the door to the building, she stops in her track. 'I shouldn't care... but...' She goes inside and closes the door. She then jumps in the well. 'I will not TALK to him before he apologizes! Not even talk' she climbs up the well in the Feudal age and sees Shippou. "Shippou-chan?" "Kagome?" He answers. Inuyasha peacefully sleeps on. Kagome looks up the tree, and then turns to Shippou, especially at his head. "He hit you?" Shippou nods. "What else... And you?" She sighs. "The ordinary..." She jumps out and heads towards the village. "Coming Shippou?!" He nods and follows. Myoga appears on Kagomes shoulder "Kagome-sama why are you here and where is Inuyasha-sama?!" Kagome snorts. "That arrogant jerk is lying in a tree sleeping, and I am here... because of something I don't really know..." She sighs. 'Arrogant, but still...' Shippou silent walks next to her. 'Why was Inuyasha angry at Kagome, and she at him too... They have fought of course, but still...' He looks at Kagome. "Inuyasha-sama always acts like this when he doesn't know what to say!" Myoga says and shakes his head. "He said a lot of things... not caring about rules or things for his own safety" Kagome spits out. "He's just so STUPID!" 'But why can't I stop thinking of him then!?' They walked into the village. Some people greeted them, other just continued with their work. Kagome greeted back to the most of them and headed for a hill on the other side of the village. Shippou followed quietly, and even Myoga was silent. 'That stupid...' Kagome thought. 'How CAN he be so ignorant? He does not know ANYTHING about a woman's feeling, that...' She stopped and looked at the tree. 'Inuyasha always sit there... At the evenings and things... Here I also met Sesshomaru the first time. Sesshomaru... He is Inuyashas older brother, but the differences are many. Sesshomaru is a full Youkai... and Inuyasha is a Hanyo and much... gentler...' She sighed. She couldn't stop thinking of him? She sat down against the tree and Shippou turned around. 'She might want to be alone now...' Myoga flied over to Shippous shoulder and they both headed back to the village. Kagome looked up to the moon. Only a small shard left... just like with the Shinkon no Tama Shards... Only a small shard... She turned her eyes towards the forest, Inuyasha forest... That jerk even had a forest called after him... But he usually didn't want to be reminded of the reason... She sighs again and closed her eyes. 'He's so... different...' Inuyasha wakes up and jumps down from the tree 'I better find Kagome and try to understand what she's so mad about' and begin to look for Kagome. Her smell was here... so... Kagome opens her eyes, suddenly realising she cries again. She first tries to wipe the tears away, but after some time she just let them fall. Shippou runs with Myoga towards the forest again. He had seen Kagome cry, was it because of Inuyasha? He speeded up and reached the forest, trying to find Inuyasha again. After a few minutes Inuyasha reaches the village and began to look for Kagome there.  
  
Shippou feels Inuyashas smell a bit away.  
  
"Damn!" He says, turning around. "Have I walked in a circle around him?" He begins to run back to the village. One of the villagers looks at Inuyasha. "Are you looking for Kagome-sama, she went up the hill on the other side!" he shouts. Without a word Inuyasha began to run towards the hill. Kagome looks up, her tears still falling. She sees Inuyashas red clothing down in the village.  
  
'He... he's kind of... a cute jerk...' She thinks and a smile appears on her face while she remembers funny situations. Inuyasha sees Kagome and notice she's crying he then fast hides behind the hill and thinks 'why is she crying?! Is it my fault?!'  
  
Kagome looks after him as he hides.  
  
"Inuyasha... Come here please..." she starts, and after a little silence she continues: "It's not your fault... I don't know what is wrong with me today..." Inuyasha silent walks up to Kagome and sits down besides her "why where you crying Kagome?" He says while looking at her with a worried look. "I... I don't know..." She answers. She takes his hand. "Maybe because I regretted yelling at you..." She looks down. Inuyasha holds her hand too and thinks for a moment, then he says "I don't even remember why we began to yell at each other" Kagome smiles. "No... I don't remember myself... just... Sorry, I'm sorry I yelled at you" "Then let's go and look for the shikon shards!" Inuyasha lets go of her hand, stands up and waits for Kagome to answer. 'Same arrogant jerk' Kagome thinks while smiling and rise up. She looks at him for a moment, and then hugs him. 'Same jerk... but I do love him...' Inuyasha hugs her back and then says "let's go get Miroku, Sango, Shippou.... and Myoga, Kagome!" She sighs. "Can't we just be alone... a little longer?" "Ok but not too long" he answers. She hugs him tighter and looks up at him. "You jerk" she smiles. Inuyasha also hugs her tighter and thinks 'She smells so nice' Shippou looks up the hills, sees them both, and turns away. 'They seem fine...' He walks down again. Kagome sighs again. 'Although he is a jerk... he's at least my jerk' Inuyasha lets go of Kagome and says, "let's go and get the other now, Kagome" She nods and lets him go too. She picks up a thing in her bag. "Here" she says. She holds out a piece of paper. "You can get three meals of Ramen noodles at the bar for that paper" She smiles. "Umm... thanks" he takes the paper and put it somewhere inside his clothes. "You're welcome. You didn't get the time to eat there this time... tomorrow then? Before new moon?" she says, while picking her bag up. "New Moon?! Tomorrow?!" he says with an surprised face and thinks 'New moon tomorrow... looks like I forgot that! Damn it!!!' Kagome laughs. "Inuyasha, tomorrow is tomorrow and today is today, lets go get the others!" She smiles again and thinks:  
  
'My cute little jerk is he' "Why are you laughing?!" Inuyasha asks and begins to walk in Shippous and Myogas direction. "Because you look so cute with that expression on your face" Kagome answers and walks after. 'Really cute...' "Shut up" he answers nearly un-hear able and walks up to Shippou and Myoga. Kagome smiles. 'And too proud' Shippou watches them both when they came walking. 'They really seem alright now...' "Everything alright now Inuyasha?" He asks. "Shut up" he answers and hits him on the head. 'Damn fox... did he SEE it?' Shippou takes himself for the head and sighs. 'HE is alright...' Kagome lifts up Shippou and looks at Inuyasha. "Shall we?" she asks. "Yes, do you take that bike thing or are you going to ride on my back?" he says and crouches down to let Kagome come up. "My bike is some way from her... so..." She climbs up on his back. "Ok, we begin with Sango" Inuyasha stands up and begins to run in the direction of the Youkai exterminator village Kagome holds his shoulders while smiling. 'I don't care how arrogant he is... really...'  
  
after an hour or so they reach the village "Sango!!!" The Hanyo shouts a young woman standing outside a house. The woman looks up, holding her Giant boomerang in her right hand. "I was just wondering when you would show up" She said. Her two-tailed cat- like Youkai friend, Kirara, jumped up on the Sango's shoulder. "Let's go Sango, but do you now where Miroku is?" he quickly says. "Well... Yesterday he came past here, where going to some village at the east... And I don't want to know why..." She sighs, and makes Kirara transform, and then she jumps on. "Kagome, why this haste?" She then asks. "Inuyashas secret..." She answers. "Tomorrow" "Oh... that's why..." The Youkai Exterminator then says. "Can you two quit talking about my secret?" Inuyasha says and begins to run in the direction Sango gave him. Kirara rises from the ground and follows. "Sure darling" Kagome says, a little part to bug him... but the most part not... 'GEEZ! If somebody's got a crush, it's definitely me...' Sango smiles at her and blinks her eye. "What does that suppose to mean?!" Inuyasha says and continues to run. "Oh, just nothing sweetheart" Kagome continues. Now Shippou nearly couldn't keep himself for laugh. Inuyasha stops and throws of Shippou he then begins to run again not saying a word. Sango makes Kirara turn and picks the little fox up. He mutters something about bad humour. Kagome smiles a little and starts looking for that village Miroku should be at... After a few minutes they reach the village and Inuyasha says "where do we start to look for him?!" Sango sighs. "Probably where the girls are..." She points down the street. "Somewhere around here..." She gets of Kirara who turns back to normal. Kagome sighs. "Miroku never change..." "Ok let's go" Inuyasha says and begins to smell around for Mirokus scent. "This is not gonna take long..." Shippou mutters. Kagome, who got of Inuyasha, looked around the village. "Strange... this place is so..." "This place is so what?" Inuyasha asks and begins to follow Mirokus scent trail. "Nothing... just..." Kagome fell silent. She looked around for a minute again, then suddenly saying: "There... is a Youkai here... somewhere... But... something is different from a normal..." Sango turned around towards her. "Youkai hmm...?" she said. "Do you feel the presence of a shikon shard Kagome?" The Hanyo asks when he hears the word Youkai. "That's the strange thing..." Kagome answers. "It may be a shikon shard... or not... The whole thing is like... foggy..." Shippou got closer to Kagome. "Y...Youkai..." he mutters. "What do you mean foggy?!" Inuyasha asks angrily. "Sometimes it feels like a shikon shard, and in the next second not..." Kagome starts, then suddenly feeling a pain in her head. "N... Nani...?" She faints and falls to the ground. "Kagome-chan!" Sango yells and runs towards her. "What the hell happened?" "KAGOME!!!" Inuyasha yells and runs up to Kagome.  
~*~  
Oh... What is going to happen? 


	3. Sleeping beauty Kagome

Well, just keep on reading ^^  
~*~  
Chapter 3- Sleeping beauty Kagome "This doesn't seem good..." Sango mutters. "If she faints of trying to sense of the Youkai... then how strong is it?" Shippou takes Kagomes hand. "Inuyasha, we must at least find Miroku, right?" he says. "Yes" Inuyasha answers. He looks at Kagome one more time and then begins to follow Mirokus sent trail again. Sango lifts the fainted Kagome and started to follow the Hanyo, looking around. Shippou held himself very close to her.  
  
A few houses away Miroku was asking a beautiful girl "can you bear my child?"  
  
The girl looks surprised and then says:  
  
"ehm... but I don't even know you..."  
  
"We have much time getting to know each other" a few feet's away Inuyasha and the others arrive and see Miroku talking to a beautiful girl. Sango stares at him for a moment and then turns to Inuyasha.  
  
"Take Kagome for a while..." Inuyasha nods and carefully takes Kagome and waits to see what Sango will do with Miroku. He has a little smirk on his face.  
  
Sango walks towards Miroku and stops behind him. The girl looks at her with big eyes when she hard hits him on the head. "Is... she your girlfriend?" the girl says whispering. "...Sango!!! What are you doing her?!" Mirokus says as he turns around. Sango angrily watches him.  
  
"Getting you of course!" She points towards the others in the group. "Oohhh...." Miroku says and looks at the others for a few seconds then he looks at Sango again "let's go then" "Oh, and you might need to help Kagome-chan" She says while turning around and walking towards the other. "Se ya some other time" Miroku quick says to the girls and begins to walk towards the other "Now we have to figure out what's wrong with Kagome" Inuyasha says. Sango nods when getting there. "It surely is strange..." Shippou jumps up and down. "Can't we just leave!?"  
  
When Miroku gets there he says, "What's wrong with Kagome-sama?" "She has fainted, why we don't know" Inuyasha quickly answers "All we know is that she felt a Youkai aura, trying to find out if it had a Shikon Shard, and than fainted" Sango continues. ".........Ok" Miroku answers "is that all you have to say?!" Inuyasha quick asks, "What should I say then?" Miroku says Sango looked at them and sighed.  
  
"Why don't we at least leave the village? People start to stare..." she says. "Ok let's go" Inuyasha says and begins to walk out of the village with Kagome followed by Miroku. Shippou slowly follows, hating to be ignored. Sango finds a place near a tree. "Here is good" she says. Inuyasha puts down Kagome besides the tree and jumps up in it. "What shall we do now?" Miroku asks looking at Kagome. Sango looks at him. "I don't know, haven't you got an idea?" Shippou sighs. "Why don't we do like in the sleeping beauty or what it is called?" He says just to get some attention, Sango stares at him. "That's not a bad idea," Miroku says. Inuyasha jumps down from the tree and walks up to Shippou and hits him HARD on the head "Shut up!" Shippou gets away from him. "What!? I just used it as idea..." he stops when Sango slaps Miroku. "Don't even think of it!" she says. "What?! I wasn't thinking anything pervert" Miroku says to his protection. Inuyasha walks up to Miroku and hits him on the head and then he jumps up in the tree again. "But... when I think of it..." Sango says and looks up to Inuyasha. Shippou sneezes. "Cold here..." he says, trying to get attention again. "Why are you staring at me?" Inuyasha asks. "Yeah that's a good idea!" Miroku says and looks at Inuyasha. "What do you mean?" Inuyasha asks again. "Don't you know that stupid!?" Shippou yells. Inuyasha jumps down the tree again and runs down to Shippou and hits him hard 8 times on the head. At the same time Miroku was thinking LOUD 'I wish I were Inuyasha' Sango turns to Miroku, while Shippou tries to escape Inuyasha. "You wish it? Do YOU!?" She angrily says. "What did I say?" Miroku says while backing away from Sango. A few feats away Inuyasha chases after Shippou. "Wait..." Shippou tries. "Did you REALLY not know what they meant!?" Sango takes a few steps closer towards Miroku. "Maybe you didn't want to say... But at least you thought out loud...!" she says with a scarily angry voice. Inuyasha continues to chase after Shippou. Miroku begins to walk backward knowing that Sango won't listen to what he says. "Wah!" Shippou runs away and then takes the normal "statue trick" on Inuyasha, then putting the scroll on. He then sighs. Sango walks closer to Miroku, still with the same angry look. "Take away the scroll Shippou!!!" Inuyasha screams at Shippou. "Sango control you anger!" Miroku says and continues to walk backwards. "Nope!" Shippou says and turns around. "I will try to find out a way to wake kagome up!" He walks away from Inuyasha. Sango smiles angrily. "Anger? I'm not angry, I'm MAD!" She continues to follow him. "Sango please stop!" Miroku says when he walks in to the tree. "Shippou get back her!!! You little...!" Inuyasha screams after Shippou. Shippou ignores him and sits down next to Kagome, thinking of a way... Sango gets closer to Miroku, until she stands right in front of him. "Stop what?" She says with the scary voice. Inuyasha begins to screams insults at Shippou for example "You little fox brat!!" "Sango do nothing hasty now!!" Miroku says with a scared voice. Shippou is too much into thoughts to hear Inuyasha. "Hasty? WHO is the hasty one here!" Sango answers him, starting to look REALLY mad. Inuyasha continues to scream insults at Shippou. Miroku tries to run away from Sango. Sango grabs Miroku in the neck and throws him to the ground. "RUNNING AWAY, ARE YOU!!!?" She yells at him. "No... not exactly..." Miroku answers. "Kirara!" Sango calls. The cat- Youkai turns big and puts her front paws on Miroku. "Good girl" Sango says friendly, then turning to Miroku with the same angry face as before. "YOU!" she says. "Y-yes?" Miroku says whit a scared voice. About 18 feet away Sesshomaru was walking towards the tree the group was at. Inuyasha got tired of screaming insults a Shippou then he begin to notice Sesshomarus scent "this scent it belongs to... Sesshomaru!!!" Inuyasha said and begin to look around to find Sesshomaru. Shippou, who heard Inuyasha, got onto his feet. "S...Sesshomaru!?" He says, walking carefully towards Inuyasha. 'Best is to let him go I think...' Sango had also heard him, stopped looking at Miroku, and Kirara even got of him. She looked the way Inuyasha looked, trying to see Sesshomaru as well. They could soon see the Youkai half-brother of Inuyasha standing some way from there. "Sesshomaru! What are you doing here?!" Inuyasha yelled at him. "Isn't that obvious?" Sesshomaru calmly answered Inuyasha. Miroku got up on his feet and look the same way as Inuyasha with a surprised look on his face. Shippou stopped in his track a few feet's from Inuyasha, sacredly looking at Sesshomaru. Sango had taken Hiraikotsu in her right hand, Kirara standing next to her. 'What if we need Kagome-chan?' she thinks. Inuyasha quick turns his head towards Shippou "Take of the scroll now!!" he then turn back his head towards Sesshomaru "Tell me why you are here now!" he yells at him. Sango turns to Miroku.  
  
"You take care of Kagome-chan, get it!?" She then turns towards the scene. Shippou slowly nods, walking towards Inuyasha while staring at Sesshomaru.  
  
"I'm here to kill you Inuyasha" Sesshomaru calmly answers Inuyasha. "Oh great!" The Hanyo groans. "Hurry up Shippou!!" he then quick yells at Shippou. "Ok I protect Kagome-sama" Miroku says and walks up to the unconscious Kagome. Shippou slowly gets closer, still staring at Sesshomaru, then quickly takes the scroll off. Sango moves a few feet's closer to the scene, carefully watching Sesshomaru. Inuyasha stands up and hits Shippou on the head. "Hurry up next time!" he says and the turns around to face Sesshomaru. Miroku now stands in front of Kagome and is ready to protect her. Shippou runs away. "I couldn't help being scared right!?" He yells over his shoulder. He sits down next to Miroku. "GEEZ!" he says. Sesshomaru smiles a little (still cold) at Inuyasha. Then he says. "Trapped by a fox, hm?" "SHUT UP!!!" Inuyasha angry yells at Sesshomaru and draws Tetsusaiga. "What did you expect after you trapped him with you statue trick" Miroku answers Shippou "Well, but then That YOUKAI brother of him wasn't here!" Shippou says, looking at Kagome. He takes her hand. He then felt like the warmth was leaving her. Suddenly a small jewel at Sesshomarus sword, Tokijin, starts to glow. "What!?" Shippou mutters. Sesshomaru smiles at Inuyasha. "Well, shall we start?" "Inuyasha!" Shippou yells. Sango turns around. "IT'S SESSHOMARU DOING IT TO KAGOME!!!" Shippou continues yelling. Sango looks confused, but then she looks at the Jewel on Tokijin, and nods. "SHUT UP!!" Inuyasha angry yells at Shippou and begins to run towards Sesshomaru. "He's a Baka, like always" Miroku says to Shippou. "But that sword..." Shippou starts, but gets cut of at the same time as Sesshomaru attacks Inuyasha with the sword, which now got a blue glow. "That's the same as at Kagome-chans arrows!" Sango says, turning towards Shippou and Miroku. "Inuyasha watch out!"Miroku quick yells but Inuyasha don't hear him and counter attack Sesshomaru. The two swords hit each other in a lighting flash. Tokijin, glows more, and suddenly undoes Tetsusaigas transformation. "It is like Kagomes arrow!" Shippou says. "He's using Kagomes powers!" Sesshomaru forces Tokijin further towards Inuyasha, still with the same blue light. "NANI!?" Inuyasha yells as Tetsusaigas transformation undoes and when Sesshomaru begins to push him backwards he quick jumps up in the air. "He's using that jewel to absorb Kagome-samas powers" Miroku quick says when Tetsusaiga transformation is undone. Shippou nods and says: "It's that weird jewel, totally!" Sango screams to Inuyasha: "We must get away that Jewel, or wake Kagome up!" Sesshomaru smiles and jumps up to Inuyasha. "She can't wake up!" He slashes at Inuyasha with Tokijin. "SHUT UP!!!" Inuyasha yells and counter attack with the untransformed Tetsusaiga. "He won't listen!" Miroku says when Inuyasha attacks. "But that sword will absorb her powers, use them... and if they are used up..." Sango starts. "Kagome will die!" Shippou yells. "INUYASHA! STOP IT!" Sesshomaru easily dodges Tetsusaiga and attacks with Tokijin and the blue glow again. "You maybe should listen," he says, coldly smiling. "Otherwise your wench will die" Inuyasha blocks Sesshomaru s attack but Tetsusaiga flies out of his hand and down in the ground "Tetsusaiga!" "He dropped Tetsusaiga!" Miroku says. Inuyasha attacks Sesshomaru with Sankon-Tetsusou then he begins to run towards Tetsusaiga. Sesshomaru dodges and uses Tokijin to "blow" Inuyasha away. "This is... Not good" Shippou says.  
  
"We need to get that jewel away!" Sango yells. "That will not help" Sesshomaru calmly says, not turning towards them. "This jewel will still absorb her powers, and if you destroy it, she immediately will die" Inuyasha gets blown away and hits a rock there he lies for a moment then he starts to pulsate. "He's starting to transform" Miroku says with a serious voice. "What!?" Shippou says, both to Sesshomaru and Miroku. "This is getting worse..." Sango says slowly. Sesshomaru watches Inuyasha silently. Inuyasha stands up and turns around to face Sesshomaru and smiles with one of his fangs outside his mouth. "We got to stop him!" Miroku says to Sango. "And I didn't know?" Sango answers. "But how..." "We must find a way to get Kagome awake before Inuyasha kills himself AND Kagome!" A desperate Shippou yells. Sesshomaru takes forth Tokijin and makes it start glowing again. Inuyasha begins to run towards Sesshomaru and attacks him with Sankon- Tetsusou. "We begin with taking the jewel from the sword" Miroku says to Sango and Shippou. "But then we got to get into that battle..." Sango says. "Not me!" Shippou quickly says. "I won't get near Inuyasha in that form, he is dangerous enough in his NORMAL form!" Sesshomaru slashes against Inuyasha with Tokijin. "Why don't kill your wench first? Just continue like that and she will die!" He says. Inuyasha gets hit by the sword and get hit backwards some blood falls down and he grabs some blood with his claw and attacks Sesshomaru with Air Blood Claws. "Why can't you use you split trick and get the jewel Shippou?" Miroku says. "Ehem... I might get KILLED!" Shippou says. "And what if that jewel won't get of!" "Well... Then you're in trouble." Sango says. Sesshomaru blocks with Tokijin and attacks again. Inuyasha hits the sword with his left hand and attacks him whit Claws of Blood. "Do you have a better idea?" Miroku asks Shippou. "YES! Get Inuyasha normal, then I might do it!" Shippou yells. Sango nods and looks at the battle. "How to do that? Kagome is unconscious" Sesshomaru still continues to block with Tokijin and slashes at Inuyasha. Inuyasha gets hit by Tokijin and grabs the sword whit his left hand and the throws a fist at Sesshomarus head. "We got give Inuyasha Tetsusaiga then he will change back to normal" Miroku says and begins to walk toward the battle. Sesshomaru dodges and pushes the Tokijin forward, right towards Inuyasha. Sango nods at Miroku. "Kirara" she says. She jumps on the Cat-Youkai and flies towards Tetsusaiga, around the battlefield. Shippou stays by Kagome. "NOT me!" he says. Tokijin pierces Inuyashas chest and he begins to rapidly slash whit Claws of Blood at Sesshomaru, ignoring his wounds. Miroku attacks Sesshomaru from behind whit his "holy" staff. Sango grabs the Tetsusaiga and turns to the battlefield again. Sesshomaru smiles and rapidly slashes with the Tokijin around himself while dodging The Claws of Blood and the staff.  
  
Inuyashas chest gets sliced up, and he gets hit in the face by Mirokus staff but ignores it and attacks Sesshomaru again, while blood flowing out of the wounds. Miroku tries to dodge the sword and gets hit only a little he then begins to back away from the battle knowing he will do no good there. Sesshomaru grabs Tokijin harder and gets it to flame up more, then attacks. Shippou notices Kagome getting colder. "Miroku!" He yells. "It's getting worse!" Inuyasha hit the sword with his Claws of Blood and attacks Sesshomaru again. Miroku begins to run towards Shippou "we got to do something quick!" he says and the something pops up in his brain 'Shippou: "Why don't we do like in the sleeping beauty or what it's called..."' "I have an idea!" "What?" Shippou says. Sango flies nearer the battle as Sesshomaru counter-attacks. Inuyasha begins to hit Tokijin rapidly whit his Claws of Blood. "Shippou do you remember what you said before? That about the sleeping beauty" Miroku says. "Y... yes?" Shippou says. Sesshomaru parries with Tokijin the whole time, and the blue glow still hold on. Inuyasha makes a quick jump towards Sesshomaru and slash whit all his power. "I have to kiss her" Miroku quick says and begins to walk up to Kagome. Shippou jumps up in the tree, hiding. "But it is NOT my fault if you get killed or something!" he says. Sesshomaru jumps away from Inuyasha, then hearing Miroku, making him turn around. He quickly starts moving up to the tree, to get Miroku from behind, at the same time, Sango throws Tetsusaiga in front of Inuyasha. Inuyasha grabs Tetsusaiga and begins to turn back to normal. Miroku doesn't answerer Shippou and he doesn't notice Sesshomaru. Miroku slowly walks up to Kagome and... Shippou hides deeper in the tree, this time for Sesshomaru, who turns around to look at Inuyasha, and then continues "running" up to Miroku. Sango sighs and turns her eyes towards the tree... Inuyasha looks up at the tree and when he sees what Miroku is about to do he "flies" on to his feats and runs up to Miroku and begins to choke him. Sango closes her fist with an angry expression and flies towards Miroku, but Sesshomaru is there first, knocking both Inuyasha and Miroku away. Inuyasha and Miroku stands up Then Inuyasha attacks Sesshomaru with his Claws of Blood but before he even get close to Sesshomaru he falls down on his knees grabbing his wound. "Damn!" He painfully says. Miroku draws two holy scrolls and throws them at Sesshomaru then he walks in front of Inuyasha. Sesshomaru burns the scrolls with the blue Fire-like glow. Shippou is too scared to even move. Sesshomaru looks over to Kagome, then towards the horizon. The sun had already started to set. "When sun sets, all the power will be mine" He smiles. "I never thought humans would do something good...Too bad that you will be able to meet her so soon after her death" Suddenly Hiraikotsu comes flying. Sesshomaru barely dodges it, and turns towards Sango, who just caught her boomerang again. "I think we just discovered something" she says, smiling. "Shippous idea wasn't so bad after all, heh, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha tries to stand up still holding his wound "Damnit!" he groans. "We have to break the spell before the sun sets!" Miroku says and quickly throws some more holy scrolls. Sesshomaru burns the scrolls and turns coldly smiling towards Sango. "Really? Show me." He says. Sango smiles back. "You want so?" She looks at the others. "Come on! Sun will soon set!" She throws Hiraikotsu at Sesshomaru, who dodges. Inuyasha draws out Tetsusaiga and uses it to help him stand "But what do we have to do to break the spell?" Inuyasha says and coughs up some blood. "I have no idea but we must try all possible ways" Miroku answers and attacks Sesshomaru with his "holy" staff. Sesshomaru Jumps out the way for Hiraikotsu, that now flies towards Miroku. "Houshi-sama, Watch out!" Sango yells. Shippou looks at Inuyasha. "Sesshomaru got some like... stressed when Miroku tried to kiss Kagome..." he starts. "Kiss.... well we have to try anything so Shippou you kiss her" Inuyasha says. "Why don't you kiss her yourself Inuyasha" Miroku asks and parries Hiraikotsu with his staff and throw it back to Sango. The only answer he gets is "Ke!" Sango catches it and throws it as she says:  
  
"Yeah, why don't you?" Sesshomaru moves and turns around after dodging Hiraikotsu. He draws Tokijin again and Strikes a blow towards Miroku and Inuyasha and then turning back to Sango again. Shippou sacredly shuts up. Miroku flies right into Inuyasha knocking them both down. Inuyasha quickly pushes away Miroku and draws Tetsusaiga, rises up and slowly begins to walk towards Kagome, leaning on Tetsusaiga. Miroku stands up and throws some scrolls at Sesshomaru to distract him. Sesshomaru turns around to Miroku, burning the scrolls. He looks towards the horizon again. Just some part of the sun was still visible. "Time's running out" He smiles and Slashes Hiraikotsu (Sango threw it again) back towards her. Sango flies over to Miroku (On Kirara) and Throws again, looking towards Inuyasha. Sesshomaru dodges it again. Inuyasha reaches Kagome. He takes a deep breath, then gets down on his knees and kisses her.  
  
~*~  
I LOVE this kind of endings ^^ Read on! 


	4. Big trouble and the fox brat

Nice name huh? Read and you know why ^^  
~*~  
Chapter 4- Big trouble and the fox brat Miroku sees Inuyasha kissing Kagome and then attacks Sesshomaru with his staff. Just in the same time the sun disappears. Sesshomaru dodges Mirokus staff, and at the same time seeing Inuyasha, and curses. Sango smiles at the scene, both at Sesshomaru and the other. The Jewel on Tokijin glows, and suddenly the entire blue glow emerges it, flying into Kagomes body again. Shippou (hiding himself, burning red in the face) looks up. Kagomes body pulsates a few times, and she opens her eyes, looking up at Inuyasha. "Are you OK Kagome?" Inuyasha asks and helps her to stand up. Miroku attacks Sesshomaru again with his staff "Kagome-sama!" "Uh" Kagome nods and stands up, a little dizzy. She turns her eyes to Sesshomaru, who just parries Mirokus staff again. "You held the shikon shard inside that soul-catching jewel, just so I should go into the trap, right?" She coldly says, holding Inuyashas hand. "So, you knew?" Sesshomaru smiles. "Shut up! I have heard enough!" Inuyasha angry yells and draws Tetsusaiga. Miroku begins to back away from Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. "Inuyasha..." Kagome starts, looking at his wounds. She slowly lays her hands on them, making them glow in a blue light, healing him to some part. "Thanks Kagome" Inuyasha quick says and attacks Sesshomaru. Miroku walks up to Kagome "Are you Ok Kagome-Sama?" He asks. Kagome nods again, looking at Inuyasha. Sesshomaru smiles coldly, slashing towards the Tetsusaiga with Tokijin again. Sango jumps of Kirara and looks at Kagome. "So there is a Shikon shard inside that jewel?" Kagome nods, but seems a bit disturbed. "What's the matter Kagome?" Shippou says. "We must get That Jewel before it activates again" Kagome answers. The other looks confused at her. "I just slice up Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha answers and attacks Sesshomaru again. "Shippou you can steal the jewel from the sword" Miroku says "Well..." Shippou says, then looking at Kagome. "Why is it so necessary?" Kagome looks up to him. "When that happens, it will try to catch me again..." Sango looks towards the battle. Sesshomaru just parries Tetsusaiga again. "Where is my bow Shippou?" Kagome asks. Shippou takes forth some little things, takes of two scrolls, and they turn to Kagomes Bow and Arrows. "Here!" Kagome takes them as Shippou comes down. "You split up and get that Jewel, I take care of Sesshomaru!" Kagome says, while putting an arrow on the bow. Shippou nods. "Bunshin!" He yells, splitting up to nine or ten Shippou's. He starts running towards Sesshomaru. Inuyasha continues to slash at Sesshomaru. Miroku takes put some scrolls and throws them at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru cuts the scrolls as he parries Tetsusaiga over and over again. Shippou suddenly jumps onto Tokijin, trying to get the jewel and Sesshomaru tries to get him off. "Damn... Inuyasha is in the way..." Kagome mutters. "Osuwari!" She shouts as she shoots. Inuyasha falls flat on his face "Why you little...!" But felt silent as the arrow flies just above him. Sesshomaru chooses to jump away, and that's enough for Shippou to get the jewel off and run away. "Now get him!" Kagome shouts at Inuyasha. Inuyasha stands up and begins to run towards Sesshomaru. Miroku puts his hand on Sango's butt. Sesshomaru turns towards Inuyasha again. "Well well, this might be interesting" he says, holding Tokijin ready. Shippou gives the Jewel to Kagome. "Here!" Kagome takes it. "Hm, let's see..." She closes it in her hand, which start glowing. When she opens it again, only a small Shikon Shard is laying there, purified. Sango slaps Miroku. "That's for this time, and this!" She hits him even harder. "Was for before!" Inuyasha attacks Sesshomaru with the Kaze no Kizu. 'Maybe I deserved this or maybe not' Miroku thinks when Sango slaps him. Sesshomaru tries to parry, but gets forced backwards, Tokijin in front of him. He disappears and after the attack there's not a trace of him, but he's not dead either. Kagome looks at Sango and Miroku. "What was that about?" She asks. "Oh, nothing." Sango replies. Shippou sighs. Inuyasha puts back Tetsusaiga in its sheath and turns around towards the others "What shall we do now?" he asks. Miroku looks confused at Inuyasha wondering how he can be so calm after fighting Sesshomaru. Kagome walks down to him. "We at least got a Shikon shard" she shows him. 'Geez, calmly as always hm?' Shippou sighs again, and then yawns. "Sleeping?" He tries. Sango laughs at him. "I'm hungry lets eat!" Inuyasha quick says and begins to walk towards Kagomes bag. "He is stupid as always" Miroku says and looks at Inuyasha. Kagome laughs and follows him. "Sure" she says. She runs up to the bag, starting to look in it. 'Hungry, what a thing to say' "Ramen noodles?" She asks and takes forth some packages. Shippou looks at Miroku. "Can he be something else?" Inuyasha quick grabs a package opens it and puts some hot water in it he then begins to eat the Raman Noodles. Miroku walks up and sits down next to Inuyasha "what else is there to eat Kagome-sama?" Miroku asks. "Uhm..." Kagome says and start taking out food of the bag. "Well, I have Ramen noodles, Chips, some fried eggs, sausages, and..." Sango sits down next to her. "That's a lot of food," she says. "Well, as you see, you might need it" Kagome says, looking over to Inuyasha. "I would like some fried eggs." Miroku says. Inuyasha eats up all the Noodles and throws the package behind him self "That was tasty, more!" he says. Kagome sighs and takes forth some more packages, then smiles. 'He's a really big eater' She also gives him a bag of chips. She gives some fried egg to Miroku and Sango starts picking of the other food. Shippou takes a lolly out of Kagomes bag. Kagome herself looks up at the little shard that's left of the moon, while putting the Shikon shard in her little glass bottle. Inuyasha grabs the Bag of Chips and begins to eat them. Miroku takes the fired eggs and begins to eat them "the food from you time really taste good" He says to Kagome. Kagome looks down. "Thanks" she says and looks at Inuyasha. 'Wonder if he was worried...' she thinks. Sango glares one second at Miroku, but goes on with the eating again. Inuyasha eats up all the Chips and throws the bag behind him self he then grabs a package of Raman Noodles fills it whit hot water and begins to eat the Noodles. Miroku doesn't notice when Sango glares at him and eats up the fried eggs "What shall we do after we have eat?" he asks. "I don't know" Sango answers, turning towards Kagome, not saying anything. Kagome was watching Inuyasha with a like gone face. Sango sighs, smiles and continues eating. "What with that face Kagome" Inuyasha asks when he have eat up all the Noodles. "Kagome-sama seems kind of gone today" Miroku says and looks at Kagome. "Uh?" Kagome says, her eyes returning to normal. "Uh, nothing..." She says. 'Geez, am I the only who's weird today?" "I think you are not the one to say things like that," Sango coldly says to Miroku. "What do you mean nothing?! Tell me the truth!" Inuyasha yells at Kagome. "What do you mean Sango, I haven't been gone today, have I?" Miroku says Kagome blushes. "Nothing... It is nothing..." She says, looking at the ground. Sango sighs. "Oh, really, you haven't been gone today?" Inuyasha walks up really close to Kagome "Nothing, is that the only thing you can say?" Inuyasha asks. "I'm sure I haven't been gone today" Miroku answers Sango. Kagome looks up into his eyes, still blushing. "I guess..." She whispers. Shippou watches carefully, still licking his lolly. Sango hits Miroku on the head, trying to get him quiet, pointing towards Inuyasha and Kagome with her head. "You guess what?" Inuyasha asks and stares at Kagome. Miroku looks the way Sango showed with her head. Kagome smiles weak. "I guess... that I love you..." she whispers silently. Shippou blushes too, hiding away behind the tree. Sango smiles. "What?!" Inuyasha says and stares even more at Kagome. Miroku continues to look at Kagome and Inuyasha. Sango sighs at Inuyasha. 'What an unromantic guy he is' Kagome blushes more and looks down, thinking: 'What an unromantic guy he is, but I do love him' 'What did she says? Did she really say she loves me?' Inuyasha thinks and stares at Kagome. 'He is so stupid' Miroku thinks and looks at Inuyasha. Shippou is sitting behind the tree together with Kirara, thinking:  
  
'He's so stupid' Inuyasha stands up and jumps up in a tree without saying a word. Miroku sighs and looks when Inuyasha jumps up in the tree. Kagome still looks down, realizing tears are coming up again. Sango sighs as well, looking up too Inuyasha. 'What does he feel about Me/Kagome-chan?' Kagome and Sango think at the same time. Inuyasha falls asleep after a few seconds. Miroku begins to look at Sango now instead of Inuyasha and we all know what he's thinking. Sango glares at Miroku. "Don't you start now!" She yells at him, walking over to Kagome. "Kagome-chan?" she asks, laying a hand on her shoulder. Kagome cries a little. Sango looks up to the sleeping Inuyasha. 'He's just a jerk like Miroku...' She thinks. "What?!" Miroku asks, "I wasn't thinking anything pervert" "Oh, not?" Sango says. "Kagome-chan how is it?" Kagome doesn't look up. "What do you think Sango?" She whispers. "About Inuyasha?" Sango sighs. "I think he loves you too, he's just too proud to admit it." "Or maybe he is to shy" Miroku ads in. Kagome looks up, tears glimmering in her eyes. "I'm glad... if that's the way..." Sango sighs again. "Just give him time..." She says. Shippou still hides, angrily thinking: 'Bastard! Doing something like that to Kagome!' Miroku lays back and looks up in the sky. Kagome wipes away the tears and start packing the bag again. Sango helps her. After a while Kagome stops and looks up too Inuyasha. 'I wonder if he will admit it someday...' Miroku stands up and walks up to the tree Inuyasha is in. He the uses his staff to push him off the branch. Inuyasha falls down from the tree and hits the ground "Miroku why did you do that for?!" Inuyasha angry asks. Kagome looks away. Sango lays an arm around her and they sit down a bit away from the others, silently talking. "We have to go now so you can't sleep any more" Miroku answers. Inuyasha hits Miroku on the head "lets go then" he says and begins to walk in a random direction. Miroku sighs and follows him. Sango sighs and helps Kagome up, before following. Kagome takes her bag, wipes away the new tears and follows. Shippou and Kirara run after the group. Myoga appears on Inuyashas shoulder "Inuyasha-sama!!" "Myoga! You little!" Inuyasha says and squashes Myoga. Miroku looks at Myoga 'he always show him self when there is no danger near' Sango walks up to Inuyasha hitting him on the head. "Idiot!" She mutters, looking back to Kagome, who silently walked while looking at her feet. Inuyasha doesn't answers and continues to walk whit Miroku quietly following him. Sango sighs. "You could at least have thought for her sake..." Kagome suddenly stops, turning to the left, tears glimmering in her eyes again. Sango turns towards her with a sad, but wondering face. Shippou also stops, and Kirara next to him too. Inuyasha doesn't notice that Kagome stops and continues to walk. Miroku stops and walks up to Kagome "What's wrong Kagome-sama?" He asks. Kagome doesn't answer, just looking to the left. But when Sango takes a step towards her, she starts running into the forest on the left side, crying. 'How could he! Playing my feelings...!" She angrily thinks. "Kagome-chan!" Sango yells, but Kagome is already gone into the forest. 'I don't have to guess whose fault it is...' She thinks, looking towards Inuyashas back. Inuyasha stops and turn around "What's wrong with Kagome?" he asks and begins to walk towards Sango and Miroku. "She ran into the forest crying..." Miroku answers. "Damn it!" Inuyasha says and begins to run after Kagome. Sango looks after him. "Do you think he knows why she cried?" She asks Miroku. Shippou sits down. "We better wait here..." he says. In the forest Kagome is still running, until she trips on a root and hits the ground. She scratches her legs in the fall. She gets up and sits back towards a tree, with blood on her knees, crying into her hands. Inuyasha continues to run around looking for Kagome in the forest. 'Why did she cry? Did I do something again? But she, saying something like that so suddenly...' "Maybe, but probably not because he is so stupid" Miroku says and sighs. "I see" Sango sighs. "Why is he stupid?" Shippou says to himself, holding his left hand up. "Because he just is," he then answers himself, while putting his right hand up. Kagome lies down, her head is aching from the fall and from her crying, the blood is streaming from her wounds on the knees and she's feeling all dizzy. She closes her eyes, still crying. 'I don't care what happens next...' She thinks. Inuyasha smells Kagomes blood and begins to run in the smells direction. "What shall we do, wait here or go after them?" Miroku asks. "I think they need to finish this alone," Sango says while sitting down. Kagome still cries when she looses consciousness because of the pain. Inuyasha finds Kagome and walks up to her, silently 'she's unconscious?' He thinks, then seeing the blood on her knees 'She's bleeding! Why?' He picks up Kagome and begins to walk out of the forest. "Yeah you're probably right Sango" Miroku says and sits down. Sango looks towards the forest. 'I just hope nothing bad happens' Kagome slowly half wakes up and when feels the pain in her legs, she starts crying again, but not only of that reason... "Kagome are you Ok?" Inuyasha asks and stops walking. Miroku lies down in the grass and looks a little at Sango. Kagome looks up at him, suddenly realising she's carried, and nods slowly, but still with tears in her eyes. Sango notices Miroku watching her and gets an annoyed face. "Hey Kagome do you hear me?" Inuyasha asks because he didn't see when she nodded and begins to walk again. Miroku begins to dream about Sango and him self. Kagome closes her eyes again, giving a weak "uh" as answer, just before loosing consciousness. Sango still looks at Miroku with an annoyed face. 'I DON'T wanna know what he thinks' "Kagome, hey Kagome!" Inuyasha yells at her and shakes her a little still walking. Miroku Eyes begins to move down from Sangos face still dreaming. Sango gives him an irritated look. 'GEEZ! What the hell is he DOING!' Kagome gives none response. Inuyasha continues to walk wondering why she is unconscious. Mirokus eyes stops about a few inch above Sango's stomach. Sango gives him a glare. "What are YOU thinking pervert?" She angrily says. Shippou has fallen asleep on the ground. "What?!" Miroku says and snaps out from his dream. Inuyasha is now only a few minutes away from Miroku, Sango and Shippou. Sango sighs and looks towards the forest again. 'It's taking long' Kagome wakes up again, and gets a painful face because of the wounds on her knees. "What's wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha asks when he notice she have regained consciousness. "What was I'm doing?" Miroku asks. "Oh, just nothing" Sango boredly says. "My knees hurt..." Kagome whispers slowly. "And my head..." She looks away. 'And my heart...' she thinks. Inuyasha nods, still feeling some guilt deep inside and walks out from the forest. "Inuyasha and Kagome are back!" Miroku says and stands up. Sango looks that way and sees the two. Even if it's dark, Inuyashas red Haori is quite visible. "What is wrong with Kagome-chan?" She says as she sees them clearer. "She has fallen and hurt her knees" Inuyasha answers when he puts down Kagome in the grass. "And she mentioned her head too..." Kagome groans a little, slowly lifting her hand to wipe away the tears. Sango nods and gets down on her knees next too Kagome. "It just seems like she has scratched them on some kind of stone or wood, not so dangerous. But if her pain makes her faint, it can become..." Kagome half-looks up to Inuyasha, with eyes empty of emotions. Inuyasha looks at Kagome "Maybe we should get her to Kaede?" Inuyasha suggests. "Not a bad idea" Miroku says. Kagome tries to say something, but stops with a painful face. Sango nods to the other. "We definitely should!" She says, standing up. "Sango you take Kagome on Kirara" Inuyasha says and begins to walk in the direction of the villages and Miroku follows him. Sango nods and lifts Kagome up. Kirara turns to her big form, making Shippou wake up. "What's with Kagome?" he asks. Sango just sighs and gets Kagome up on Kirara, then getting up herself. Shippou runs towards Inuyasha and Miroku. She lays a hand on Kagomes forehead, feeling she's burning hot. 'She's worse then we thought... but... Who to blame?' She looks towards Inuyasha as Kirara starts running. Inuyasha and Miroku begin to run towards the village. Kirara and Sango are the first to reach the village. Sango quick asks some people to get Kaede. Inuyasha and Miroku reach the village followed by Shippou. Kaede come walking towards Kagome "What's wrong?" She asks and looks at her. "She fell in the forest and hurt her knees and head," Sango answers. Kagome had lost consciousness again. Sango looked worried down on her. "Lets put her in one of the houses then I will do what I can" Kaede answers. Inuyasha and Miroku walk up to Sango. Sango nods, lifting Kagome up again and bringing her into the house. She glares at Inuyasha, without even knowing why; she just needed someone to give the guilt. Inuyasha notices that Sango glares at him and Jumps up on the houses roof. "Is there anything I can do?" Miroku asks Sango and Kaede. "No, not now" Kaede answers. "You can try to get some sense of timing into that damn Hanyo" Sango mutters. Shippou jumps up on the roof as well, sitting a few feet's from Inuyasha. "Shut up!" Inuyasha yells towards Sango. Miroku sighs and sits down next to the house. Kaede walks into the house and begins to prepare some herbs. Sango falls on her knees next to Kagome. "We need something to get that fever down..." She starts. Shippou watches the Hanyo. 'BA-KA' He thinks and sighs. Kaede picks up some crushed herbs and gives them to Sango "give her this herbs they should lower her fever" Kaede says and prepares some other herbs. "Okay" Sango says, takes them and mixes them with cold water. She carefully wakes Kagome up. Kagome slowly opens her eyes, which are foggy of the fever. Sango reaches her the herbs. "Here, you should drink this." Kagome slowly nods and drinks the herbs. Kaede gives Sango some other crushed herbs "put this on the wounds" Inuyasha notices that Shippou is looking at him "What are YOU looking at?!!" Sango takes the new herbs and carefully puts them on Kagomes knees. Kagome painfully grins. "Eh..." Shippou slowly says. "I was just thinking..." "YOU where thinking what?!" Inuyasha asks him. "Now we have to wait" Kaede says. "Eh..." Shippou starts to back. "Eh... just..." Kagome lies back again and closes her eyes. Sango holds her hand while thinking. 'How much harder can a girl's life get?' Inuyasha grabs Shippous tail and throws him away. Miroku sees Shippou flying away and runs after. "WAAH!" Shippou screams while flying. Before Shippou hits the ground Miroku catches him. "Woah, Thanks Miroku" Shippou sighs. "What did he get so MAD about?" "Did you use Kagomes name or something other about Kagome?" Miroku asks. "No, I did just say I was thinking of something..." Shippou answers. "What where you thinking then?" Miroku asks. "That he was an idiot" The fox says. "But I didn't say it!" "Hm......" is the only thing Miroku says and begins to walk back to the house. "I can't help he's mad about something" Shippou says and follows. "Do you think it is his fault Kagome got sad? And ill for that sake too..." "Because she got sad, yes. Ill, maybe" Miroku answers. "Oh... Because of him ignoring her?" Shippou asks. "Probably" Miroku answers. "Oh... Is he ashamed of her loving him?" Shippou then loudly says, without knowing it, quite near the house. "WHAT!?" Inuyasha yells and jumps down from the house. "Now you're in trouble" Miroku says. "Jikes! Did I say that LOUD!?" Shippou yells and quickly runs into the house while screaming. "Get back here you little fox brat!!!" Inuyasha yells and runs after him. "Now HE is in trouble" Miroku says quiet for himself.  
  
~*~  
Well, you can almost guess what will happen, a well... keep on ^^ 


	5. Our true feelings

Now, what does THIS chapter mean? How to know? Read!  
~*~  
Chapter 5- Our true feelings When Shippou and Inuyasha run into the house, Sango gets on her feet, quickly slapping Inuyasha. "Bastard! Get OUT!" She yells. Shippou hides behind her leg. Inuyasha walks out from the house holding his cheek. "Didn't I say it?" Miroku asks himself. Shippou sighs, but Sango turns towards him. "That counts for you too!" She angrily says. Shippou gets onto his feet and runs out, after that hiding behind the house corner. Inuyasha jumps up on the roof again and begins to think 'Shippou "Oh... Is he ashamed of her loving him?" why did I get so angry about that?' Shippou looks up. 'Why did he get so angry about that?' he thinks. Miroku walks down to the river in the village and sits down in the grass. 'It's definitely something wrong with me today' Inuyasha thinks. In the house Kagome wakes up, her eyes much clearer then before. "Are you okay Kagome-chan?" Sango asks. "Uh" Kagome nods and gets up. Only a faint pain in her knees is left. "It looks like it worked, how are you feeling?" Kaede asks. Inuyasha has now fallen asleep on the roof. "It's okay" Kagome says. Shippou runs into the house. "KAGOME!" He yells and jumps up on her. "Hello Shippou-chan!" She answers him. "Where's Inuyasha?" "That bastard is sleeping on the roof" Shippou answers. Kagome looks a bit saddened. "Okay..." She whispers. "You seem to be alright" Kaede says. Inuyasha wakes up and notices Kagomes scent turn a bit sad. 'She's awake?!' He jumps down from the roof and walks into the house. Sango looks up when he comes in. 'When speaking of the demon' she thinks. Shippou falls silent and Kagome looks up, her eyes meeting Inuyashas. "Kagome..." Inuyasha says when his and Kagomes eyes meets. "Inuyasha are you awake?" Kaede asks. "No, what does it look like?" Inuyasha boredly answers, still looking at Kagome. Kagome looks away again. "Do you care about me?" She asks him. Sango silently watches her; Shippou is trying to get out again. "What?! What do you mean care?" He answers. "I mean just what I said" She says, looking back at him. "Do... You... Care... About... Me!?" "Umm... yes" He answers and looks Kagome in the eyes. "Honestly?" She asks him. Shippou is outside the house. "I will not be in this fight..." he mutters. "I said YES!" Inuyasha yells at her. "I just wanted to know if you really mend it" Kagome sadly says, looking away again. Sango sighs. 'Not even a minute goes before it starts again...' 'What? Is she going to cry now?!' Inuyasha thinks. Kagome rises up and walks past Inuyasha out of the house. While she is next to him, she touches his hand and then leaves the house. 'What the... Is she mad now?!' He thinks and looks after her. Sango sighs again, starting to pick her things up. Shippou looks after Kagome as well. 'Did she... smile?' He thinks. Kagome sits down on a bench down in the village, still smiling (She was!). Inuyasha just stands there and doesn't know what to do now. 'N...Nani...' Shippou looks at him. "You, you should follow after her" He says. Kagome looks up to the house again, then at the moon, which now started to wander down, the sky starting to get lighter. "Shut up!" Inuyasha says when he hits Shippou on the head. "I think he is right" Sango says, showing up in the door. "Kagome..." Shippou starts, but gets quiet and thinks of something. Inuyasha walks out from the house and tries to find Kagome. Shippou and Sango looks after him. "Will he ever understand anything?" Sango asks. "Those who live will see" Shippou says, recalling something he heard in the village. Inuyasha sees Kagome and walks up to her sitting down besides the bench. Kagome looks down, at him. She smiles again. "Umm..." Inuyasha started. He was getting warm inside of that smile, of some strange reason... "Kagome... I'm sorry about before" He then says. Kagome moves down to the ground next to him, taking his hand. "It makes me happy to hear your voice..." She whispers quietly. 'Happy to hear my voice?' Inuyasha thinks. Kagome looks him in the eyes again. "Especially when we are alone" She continues, smiling gently. 'Especially when we are alone?' He thinks while his heart was starting to act like some kind of drum. Kagome looks him in the eyes, feeling her feelings for him rampage. "I said it before... and now again..." She whispers, moving closer to him. "I love you..." She kisses him on the mouth. Sango and Shippou are standing around the corner, looking. "Don't look!" Sango hides Shippous eyes. "Why?" He says, while struggling. Inuyasha kisses her back 'I love you too' he thinks. Sango smiles and suddenly turns around, seeing Miroku sitting by that river. She smiles again and goes towards him. Shippou follows her, not sure wanting to see the other scene. Miroku is deep in thoughts about Sango. We all know what kind of thoughts. Sango slowly walks closer, until she is right behind him. She pushes him into the river. "Waah!" Miroku screams and falls into the river. He gets up spitting out some water. Sango laughs at him. "Sango? What did you do that for?!" Miroku asks and gets out of the river. "Actually, I don't know, mostly for getting some fun" She answers. "Oooh... is that so?!" He says and pushes Sango into the river too. "Wah!" She yells and gets under water. She comes up and drags him down again. Miroku come up from under water and puts his hand on her butt. Sango looks a bit shocked, but does then hug him. Shippou gets all red and turns around. 'I don't UNDERSTAND adults!' he thinks. Miroku hugs her back but his right hand is still on her butt. Sango removes it with her left hand. "Bastard!" She says, but there was no anger in her voice. Miroku kisses Sango as an answer. She kisses him back. Shippou gets enough and runs away. 'GEEZ! What is this today!' he thinks. Miroku continues to kiss Sango and his right hand slowly moves down towards her butt again. This time Sango doesn't care about it. Shippou goes to Kirara. "I don't get them! They always fight, and now this!?" Kirara just looks at him. The moon disappears as the sun starts rising again. It spreads its shining rays over the whole village. Kagome slowly lets go of Inuyasha as people began to wake up. She sought his eyes again, smiling at him. Her heart was beating fast and she was filled with a warm feeling inside. Inuyasha let go of Kagome and was also filled with this warm feeling inside. Miroku lets go of Sango but his hand is still on her butt. Sango gets away from him and gets out of the water. Miroku also gets out of the water. Kagome still looks Inuyasha in his eyes, but starts rising up. People were coming out now. Inuyasha is still sitting down in the grass, looking up in her eyes as well, don't knowing what to say or do next. Sango tries to dry her clothes while walking back through the village. She looks at the left, seeing Kagome, smiling. Miroku follows Sango and sees she's looking at Kagome and then notices Inuyasha, who's sitting in the grass. "What happened between them?" Miroku asks. "If they tell, you'll know, but it's they who will have to say it" Sango answers, and starts walk up to Kaedes house. Miroku stops and gets a questioning look in his face. Kagome looks at Inuyasha, then smiles and gives him a little kiss on the nose. Then she says: "Shall we go?" Inuyasha just sit there like an idiot not moving a muscle. 'What am I supposed to do?! I don't want to hurt her feelings again...' Miroku looks at them both and stares like an idiot. Sango drags in his clothes. "Don't stand there with your mouth open, I can explain" She says and begins to drag him away. Miroku "follows" Sango. Kagome sits down besides Inuyasha again. "Don't be afraid" she whispers. "Just come now" Inuyasha slowly stands up. Kagome rises up again and starts walking back. Some people looked at them, but she just gave them an angry stare and they immediately stopped. Inuyasha slowly follows Kagome back 'I'm really happy that you're happy' he thinks and smiles to himself. Kagome turns towards him, with a bigger smile than she has had in days. Her happiness was also bigger than ever in her life. The warming feeling wouldn't stop inside of her. Inuyasha almost walks into her, really deep into thoughts. Kagome steps aside with a little giggle, and follows after him instead. Inuyasha continues walking and starts to walk strait against a fence. Kagome giggles again and takes him by the shoulder, leading him away to the right path. Inuyasha don't even notice Kagome leading in to the right path and continues to walk. Kagome gives him a kiss on the cheek, giggling a little. 'He's too cute sometimes' she thinks. Inuyasha don't even notice the kiss and just walks on 'She's so innocent... nice and makes my heart beat faster... much more than Kikyo ever could...' Sango finally gets Miroku up to the house, seeing Shippou and Kirara. Shippou gets red in the face and looks away. "What's wrong Shippou?" Miroku asks. "Eh..." Shippou answers, getting totally red in the face. 'I REALLY don't understand adults!' he thinks. "Eh is not an answer Shippou" Miroku says. Sango suddenly remembers that Shippou had been with her. "Oh, don't blame him..." She says. "He just was on the wrong place at the wrong time" "Uh... what do you mean?" Miroku asks. Shippou looks to the ground. "He's just too young to understand certain things" Sango says. "Like what?" Miroku asks. Sango just gives him a look. Shippou looks over to Kirara, who kind of smiles at him. "Like things adults do" Sango continues. "Did he see us?!" Miroku asks. Shippou got up and walked into the house with Kirara, still blushing red. "Guess..." Sango says. "Then I understand him" Miroku says and sits down in the grass in front of the house. Sango sits down next to him. 'I wonder how Kagome and Inuyasha got it' she thinks while smiling. 'I at least got my best time...' Kagome takes Inuyashas hand as she walks up beside him. 'What is he thinking?' She thinks while looking at him. People began to talk to each other, some with more confused looks than others, while they walked through. "Nani... Isn't that..." One said. "I heard they did..." The words drowned in the other peoples muttering. Kagome didn't care about them. 'I got my best time, let them talk...' She thinks and lays her head on his shoulder while walking. Inuyasha woke up from his trance-like state. "Eh..." he says and blushes when Kagome lays her head on his shoulder. She smiles gently at him, while looking up again. He smiles back at her 'this gentle scent....' he thinks. Sango looks up and sees Inuyasha and Kagome coming up the road. She puts an elbow in Mirokus side, showing off towards them with her head. Miroku looks in the direction Sango node at and smiles when he sees Inuyasha and Kagome. Sango leans towards him. "Think they got an as great time as we, hm?" She whispers smiling. "I'm sure they did" Miroku whispers back and put his right hand on her butt... again. She sighs and looks down, moving his hand away. "You never change, do you?" She asks him. "No I don't think so" he answers her. Sango smiles again. Kagome looks up as she sees Sango and Miroku together in the grass. 'Huh? They too?' She thinks. Inuyasha follows Kagomes eyes and sees Sango and Miroku 'hmm... It doesn't look like she slapped him this time' He thinks. Kagome smiles and then laid her head back on Inuyashas shoulder. Inuyasha blushes 'She is really a..... Sweet girl' He thinks. Kagome sees his red face and kisses him again. 'He's so sweet sometimes' Inuyasha kisses her back 'she is so beautiful...' Sango looks over to them, smiling, and then kisses Miroku. Miroku kisses Sango to and slowly moves his right hand towards her butt... again. Sango moves it away... again. Shippou hides inside the house. 'Again!? They're not really good in their heads!' Miroku looks Sango in the eyes 'She will definitely bear my child' he thinks. Sango looks him back, letting go and gives him a strange smile. Miroku smiles back at her 'She is very beautiful' Kagome lets go of Inuyasha and starts walking towards the others. Inuyasha follows after Kagome and looks at Miroku and Sango again. Kagome sits down next to Sango, who looked at her, getting away some bit from Miroku. "Well?" Sango whispered to Kagome, who just smiled back at her. Inuyasha sits down next to Miroku and stares into the sky. Miroku looks at Inuyasha 'Looks like he had a good time' he thinks. Kagome looks at Inuyasha and then at Sango. "And you?" She whispers back. Sango looked at Miroku, smiling, then nodding at Kagome. Inuyasha continues to stare into the sky and Miroku starts to dream about Sango. Kagome lays down on her back, looking up in the sky. 'Well... It didn't get too wrong these days... I hope today will be just as great...' Sango looks over to Miroku again. Miroku gets a dreamy look in his face and you can guess what he is dreaming about and Inuyasha continues with his pointless staring. Sango also lies down, wondering of something. Kagome looks left, seeing the village awaken to the working state, many people already started their work. Miroku is still dreaming and his eyes begin to slowly move towards Sango. Sango notices his looks and turns her head towards him. Kagome gets up sitting again and moves closer to Inuyasha. Mirokus eyes begin to move from Sango's face towards a few inches above her stomach. Inuyasha doesn't notice that Kagome is moving closer to him. Sango sighs and then smiles at Miroku. Kagome once again lays her head on Inuyashas shoulder. Of some reason, that made the warm feeling coming up again. Inuyasha notices Kagome and puts his hand on one of her shoulders, still looking up. Mirokus snaps out of his dream and notices Sango is smiling and smiles back. Kagome closes her eyes. 'Why can't it always be like this?' she thinks and falls asleep on Inuyashas shoulder. Sango turns her head to them and smiles again. 'Well, some good times you will need...' She thinks. Inuyasha sighs and leans towards the house wall, carefully seeing so that Kagome wouldn't wake up. Miroku begins moving closer to Sango. Shippou snorts. 'And they are saying I'M the weird one...' Miroku moves next to Sango and puts his hand on the ground behind himself. Inuyasha tries to relax and sighs. Sango gives Miroku a side-eyed look and then lies down on her back again. Miroku looks up in the sky at the stars. Shippou goes out of the house and sits down next to Inuyasha, just staring at him. Inuyasha notices Shippou and carefully puts down Kagomes head on the ground then turns around towards Shippou "What do you want?!" He asks Shippou. Kagome makes a whispering sound in her sleep as Inuyasha lays her down. "Eh..." Shippou says. "Am I not aloud to be here or what!?" "Exactly!" Inuyasha says and grabs Shippous tail. Shippou looks him angrily in the face. "Why are you such a MEAN jerk!? I don't understand what Kagome likes with you!" Inuyasha doesn't answer Shippou and throws him away. Shippou gets up and stares angrily at Inuyasha. "Why do you give it all to me!? Is it because you hate me or something!?" He could feel his own tears rising up, even if he didn't know why. "Did you understand now that I hate you?!" Inuyasha asks him. Shippou turns around. "Well then..." He says with a weak voice. "Then..." He walks away from the group. Sango rises up and hits Inuyasha in the head with Hiraikotsu. "GREAT BASTARD!" She yells at him. "WHAT?!" Inuyasha yells back and stands up. Miroku looks at Inuyasha and Sango "Don't yell so loud or you wake up Kagome" Miroku says. Sango turns around from Inuyasha and follows after Shippou. "Ke!" Inuyasha says and sits down again. Miroku sighs then stands up and follows after Sango. Shippou sits down on a rock a bit into the forest. Sango catches up with Shippou. She sits down next too him. "Why does he hate me!?" Shippou angrily asks her. She sighs. "Are you sure he hates you?" She asks. Miroku walks up to Sango and looks at Shippou "no I don't think he hates you Shippou he only needs to do something to calm down" "Does that always mean hitting me!?" Shippou looks down. "Sort of but remember he is very simple minded" Miroku answers. "Like a three-year old" Shippou says, suddenly getting a smile again. Sango nods. "Yes, quite like that" "You better don't say that to near him or he will really get mad at you" Miroku says whit a serious voice. "I know" Shippou says. "He's always like that" Sango gets up. "We should go back, so that Kagome won't get angry at Inuyasha" "It's his fault if she does!" Shippou says, but jumps of the stone. "Yes, so we will have to make sure she won't get mad at him" Miroku says and begins to walk back. Shippou and Sango follow him. Kagome wakes slowly up, seeing Inuyasha sitting next to her. She first doesn't remember, but slowly all things happened comes back to her, making her smile. Inuyasha notice Kagome is a wake and smiling he then smiles back after making sure nobody is looking at them. Kagome gets up to sitting. "I really needed that..." She muttered, yawning. "I didn't sleep at all yesterday so..." Inuyasha calmly looks at her and waits for her to continue. She looks around. "Where are the others?" She asks. "There somewhere in the forest" Inuyasha answers and get an angry look in his face instead. "What's the matter?" Kagome worried asks when she sees his angry expression. "uhhh..... nothing" Inuyasha says and looks down in the ground begin to poke the ground with his finger. Kagome sighs, but does not say anything. 'They fought again... ah, well...' a piece of paper slipped out from Inuyashas robe "huh?" he picks up the paper and looks at it "oooh... the free Ramen Noodle paper thing, that makes me hungry!" he says and stands up. Kagome laughs and gets up. "Really? How could that possibly come?" She says laughing. "Let's go to your world a get some Ramen Noodles!" Inuyasha says and begins to walk towards the well. Kagome laughs some more before writing a paper to the others that she put beside the door. She then follows him.  
  
~*~  
AH! Everything is fine again... but for how long? 


	6. Big Youkai… On screen? Day before new mo...

Now what the hell does this mean? *Zaibot comment* RUN! It's Gojira! *me* Eh... don't say TOO much!  
~*~  
Chapter 6- Big Youkai... On screen? Day before new moon They reach the well and Inuyasha jumps up on the wells ledge "hurry up Kagome!" he says and jumps down. She runs after him and jumps down. He jumps up from the bottom of the well and waits for Kagome. She silently climbs up the well. 'Hm... Back again... ah well... At least we need to stay the night...' She gets over the ledge and then starts walking past Inuyasha out of the building. "Now let's head to the Ramen noodles place!" Inuyasha says and begins towards the stairs. Kagome gets after him, smiling slightly. 'Who was it that told you that you should not haste? That person did not mention persons like Inuyasha...' Inuyasha begins to walk down the stairs. Kagome stops up, realizing she forgot the cap, but continues walking. 'Better not ruin the bad start of the day' she thinks. Inuyasha reach the end of the stairs and waits for Kagome. She walks up next to him and gives him a smile before walking on. Inuyasha follows Kagome and smiles back at her. When she reaches the place where the noodle bar was, she turns around, to see if he did hang on. Inuyasha sees the Noodle bar and begins to walk towards it. Kagome waits for him while looking around, hoping none of her friends would come by. 'I don't want questions right now...' She thinks. Inuyasha walks up to Kagome "OK, let's eat Kagome!" Inuyasha says and waits for Kagome to respond. She looks at him. "Uh" she nods and gets into the bar, trying to find a seat. She soon finds two places near the corner. She starts heading towards it. Inuyasha quietly follows Kagome looking around in the bar. Some people looked at him, but most of them just continued with their doings. Kagome sits down on one of the two seats. Inuyasha sits down next to her and begins to look curiously around in the bar. Kagome looks at him. "Don't stare around too much, I don't think you want to pick a fight here..." She whispers, while waiting for a chance to get something too eat. "Yeah, yeah" Inuyasha boredly says and stops looking around. Kagome sighs and shakes her head. Soon they got the change to get some food. "May I guess Ramen for you?" She smiling asks Inuyasha. "That was a very stupid question, Kagome" Inuyasha says to her. "I know" She answers him and gets Ramen for both of them. When she sits down again she says: "Try to not be TOO loudly, ok?" "Yeah, yeah, whatever" Inuyasha says and begins to eat his Ramen Noodles. Kagome smiles slightly again and starts eating her own. 'Well... quite a nice day as I might say... for now, but we won't know...' Inuyasha eats up his Ramen Noodles and begins to look at Kagomes Noodles. She laughs a bit and pushes them over towards him. "You can have them" She said. Inuyasha doesn't answers and begins to eat the noodles. Kagome watches him quietly. 'Well... but I shouldn't worry too much after all...' Inuyasha eats up the noodles "what do we do now then?" he asks. "Well..." Kagome thinks a bit. "What would you like to do?" She leans back. "I don't know" Inuyasha says and leans back too. Kagome thinks a bit more. "How about..." She smiles. "Would you like to watch a movie?" "Movie?! What's that?" Inuyasha asks. Kagome silently looks around. No one seemed to look at them. "You can say it's kind of... watching someone else doing something..." She tries to find the right words. "You know the TV... that box of mine at home, it's like a big one, and you like look at it..." She laughs. "I can't describe it! I never thought you would need to explain such things..." "OK... let's go then" Inuyasha says. Kagome laughs again, but rises up and leaves the bar. When she gets out she hears people start talking, and she stops laughing, and sighs. Inuyasha follows Kagome "why do they laugh?" he asks. Kagome turns around, and hears that they are. "I don't know" She says. "People can be kind of weird" She starts walking towards the cinema, which were some streets away. Inuyasha quietly follows Kagome. Kagome turns her head towards him. "Why so quiet?" She asks. "Huh?, nothing" Inuyasha says. Kagome sighs and slows down so she walks beside him. "You're not worried about anything, right?" She asks him. "No" Inuyasha simply answers. "But you're never this quite, if not anything worries you, or if you're not thinking of something, what is it?" She says while looking at him. "Yes I was thinking anything wrong with that?" Inuyasha asks her. "No, I just wondered..." She answers, looking forward again. 'Just what did he think of?' Inuyasha still looks at Kagome and follows her. 'Kagomes world is very strange' he thought. Kagome stops by the road to let some cars past, and then she starts walking over it, the cinema was right on the other side. When she gets over, she turns around, hoping he wouldn't step right in front of a car or something. 'That REALLY would have made big problems...' she thought, but slightly smiling. Inuyasha follows after Kagome not caring about the cars 'Kagome world is extremely strange' Some cars stopped for him, some with drivers who looked really embarrassed, some just staring. Kagome sighs. 'What had I expected?' "What's wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha asks her when she sighs. "Oh nothing... Just today's Tokyo" She says and gets towards the Cinema again. She moved way through the people and got to the doors. Inuyasha quietly follows her 'Tokyo?' he thinks with a confused look. Kagome turns her head towards him, and sees his look. "We are in Tokyo, if that's what you wondered" She says and opens the door to let him in. Inuyasha walks in and looks around at the people and the other stuff inside. Kagome follows inside and looks at the movie's board. "Hm... What are there for movies today..." She quietly says and studies the board. Inuyasha also looks at the boards strange pictures. Kagome looks at him. "Do you see anything that interests you?" She asks him. Inuyasha points at a picture of a big lizard (Godzilla) "Is that a Youkai?" "Eh, kind of" Kagome answers. "It's what people in my time thinks of when it comes to Youkais or demons for their sake" "Sounds interesting" Inuyasha says and looks closer at the picture "what are those strange flying metal pieces?" Inuyasha says (he refers to the airplanes). "Well, you call it an airplane, you can fly with them" Kagome gives as an easy answer. "Sounds even more interesting" Inuyasha says and looks at the other boards for a second then at the "big lizard" board again. "Would you like to watch that one then?" Kagome asked. "Why not?" Inuyasha says and waits for Kagomes respond. "Come then" She says, making her way to one of the ticket stores. Inuyasha follows her 'I wonder what kind of Youkai that big lizard is' he thinks. "Just wait here for a second" Kagome asks him and goes to buy the tickets. She gets third in the row. Inuyasha stops and looks at Kagome. People stared at him, some laughing, other ignoring him. Still they didn't go too near him. Kagome gets the tickets and gets back to him. "We have tickets to the ninth row in room sixteen" She told him. "Ok, why are people laughing now again?" he says and looks curious at the tickets. "Don't mind them, people are strange" Kagome says and starts dragging him towards the stairs, staring angrily at the people laughing. They immediately stopped and looked the other way. Inuyasha follows Kagome a little afraid of her now 'I don't like it when she's angry' Kagome suddenly looks at him with a surprised look, and then her anger turned into a smile. 'How come I never can get REALLY mad at him?' She gets up the stairs with him, trying to find the right room. "Sixteen... Sixteen..." She mutters while walking through the corridor. Inuyasha smiles back and continues to follow her. "Ah, here!" She says when stopping outside one of the rooms. She gets inside, and starts walking up the flat stairs, until she reached row nine. It was nearly as far back as you could come, but you at least saw the whole screen well. Inuyasha follows her and looks around in the big room they have entered 'BIG room!' He amazed thought. Kagome got into row nine, finding her seat. She sat down and waited for Inuyasha to come. Inuyasha sits down next to her in his normal way of sitting "Big room..." he says and looks around a bit in the room. "If you're surprised of this, you haven't seen anything yet" She smiles at him. "What is that suppose to mean?" Inuyasha asks. "You will find out" she answers. "When will the movie start?" Inuyasha asks and looks at Kagome. "Any moment now" Kagome answers just as the lights goes out. Inuyasha fast looks around when the lights goes out "what happening?" he asks. "Sch! It will start now" Kagome hisses as the movie starts seconds later. Inuyasha don't answers and begins to look at the big screen. After the movie ends two hours later: Kagome rises from her seat and looks at Inuyasha. "Well?" She asks him. "That Youkai was very strong, cool and destructive" Inuyasha says and jumps down from the seat. Kagome laughs. "Well, I guessed you would say something like that" She answered as she started walking out of the room and down the corridor again. Inuyasha follows her and thinks about the movie 'I would like to meet that Godzilla and see if I can beat him' When they get out of the cinema, the sun has started to walk down towards the horizon. Kagome turns around outside the door, to be aware of Inuyasha following. Inuyasha follow Kagome out the door and looks at the sun "I think I have forget something" he says and tries to remember. "We should hurry back before sun sets" Kagome states and starts walking towards the Higurashi shrine. "OK" Inuyasha says and follows her he then begins to mumble "what did I forget?" "New moon?" Kagome laughs at him with those words. "If you forgot that, that's the second time in two days!" "NEW MOON today?" Inuyasha asks with an annoyed voice. "You really DID forget?" Kagome looks surprised at him. Then laughs once again. "Yes, new moon today, so let's go now!" Inuyasha begins to mumble and follows her. After some time, they reach the shrine. The sun almost completely set, as Kagome walks inside. "I'm HOME!" She yells. Inuyasha follows her inside and puts his hand on the back of his head. Kagomes mother comes out. "Hi Kagome, Inuyasha" She greets. "What are you doing here a day like this?" "Mama! Don't be rude!" Kagome jokes with her. "Is it wrong to come to your family sometime?" "No, did I say so?" Her mother replied. "what do we get to eat this time?" Inuyasha asks Kagomes mother. She smiles at him. "Whatever you want. Grandpa is out somewhere, and Souta is staying the night by a friend" Kagome sighs. "I think I know what his answer will be..." she mumbles. "Ramen Noodles!" Inuyasha quick answers. Kagome sighs again. "Didn't I know...?" Kagomes mother nods. "Sure, you can go to Kagomes room, I'll get Kagome bring it up when its finished" With those words she heads for the kitchen. "ok" Inuyasha says and begins to walk towards Kagomes room. Kagome follows him and closes the door behind. she sits down. "That will be the seventh time I eat Ramen this week" She weakly says with a smile. "Isn't that great?!" Inuyasha says to her. She nods but stops when her mother calls her. "Already? A well... Wait here! I'll be back!" She gets up and gets down to the kitchen. When Kagome walks out from the room Inuyasha begins to change into human "human again..." he mumbles. Kagome gets the two portions of Ramen. "How long are you planning to stay?" Her mother asks. "Just for tonight I think" She replies and gets back to the room. She notices he's human and sits down. "Guess it was right, the time is the same in both ages..." She says as she reaches him one of the bowls. "Yep you where right" Inuyasha says and grabs the bowl then he begins to eat them. Kagome gets her own bowl and starts eating, her back towards the door. 'At least no demons... I hope...' Inuyasha eats up his Ramen and puts down the bowl on the ground. Kagome quietly finishes her own meal and gets the bowls down to the kitchen. Her mother was in the living room, so she put them on the bench and headed back again. 'When I'm in Kagomes world I maybe could try and sleep in my human form' Inuyasha thinks. Kagome closes the door when she comes in again. She watches him. 'He's cute in Human form too... but not as cute as in his Hanyo form...' she smiles and then yawns. Inuyasha smiles back at her "are you tired Kagome?" he asks. "Well, kind of..." She answers a bit drowsy. "I didn't get much sleep..." She looks at him. "And you? You should be tired too" "A little" he answers and looks at her. She sits down. "Why don't you just sleep a little?" She asks him. "I can sleep somewhere else..." "ok" he answers and lays down on her bed. She smiles and leans towards the wall after getting some bit from the door. She looks in his direction, still smiling. Inuyasha falls asleep and begins to dream about Kagome and the Shikon no Tama. She watches him in his sleep. He did not often get that peaceful look on his face, even when he slept he normally did look like he was going to be attacked every moment... She yawned again and closes her eyes.  
  
~*~  
Peaceful... keep on reading! 


	7. Ramen and… Ryoga?

Now this sounds interesting. Little Ranma½ crossover on demand from Zaibot! R&R!  
~*~  
Chapter 7- Ramen and... Ryoga? Inuyasha wakes up after a few hours "Kagome?" he says and sees Kagome sleeping against the wall 'she is still asleep?!' Kagome moves a bit in her sleep. 'I wonder what she's dreaming' He thinks and watches her quietly. Kagome slowly open her eyes and yawns. She looks at Inuyasha. "Huh... Inuyasha, you're awake?" She looks at the watch. "Geez, it's only half past three!" She mumbles. "Half past three?" Inuyasha echoes. "We count the time in this age, and this is like... five hours before I need to get up, and two before sun rising" She explains with another yawn. "So?" Inuyasha confused asks. "No, it's nothing. Just that my mom will go crazy if we get up now" she answers. "Crazy? Why?" Inuyasha asks. "Because we are far too early up..." Kagome says, while rising up. "Ouch... my back hurts..." she mutters quietly. "Maybe you should use the bed now, Kagome" Inuyasha says. "Huh?" She asked him as she tried to stand, but nearly fell over. 'Guess I'm still quiet tired...' "You really should use the bed, Kagome" Inuyasha says. She slowly nods and sits down next to him. She yawns again but her eyes were clear when she looked at him. Inuyasha stands up and then sits down in front of the bed "Now you can sleep" he says. Kagome nods again, only this time slower. She lies down on the bed, and closes her eyes. After some minutes she is asleep. 'I better try to sleep too' Inuyasha thinks and tries to sleep, after a few minutes he falls asleep too. About one and a half hour later Kagome opens her eyes. The sun had started to get up, with some rays over the horizon. She sees Inuyasha asleep in front of her bed, and smiles. Inuyasha open his eyes and looks strait at Kagome "Eh?!" "Eh?" Kagome gives the same stupid answer. "Morning!" Inuyasha says and stands up. "Eh... morning" She replies and gets up as well. She looks out her window. "Seems like the sun soon will be up" "Good and I'm hungry" Inuyasha says and looks at the sun. "We should at least wait half an hour" Kagome answers and turns from the window, and finds herself standing right in front of him. "Why?" Inuyasha asks and looks at her. "My family haven't seen you like that, remember?" She asks him. "Your right" Inuyasha says and sits down Kagome gets over to her desk and takes forth a math book. "I can study a little..." She says, sits down on her chair and starts reading. "Can you read those strange things?" Inuyasha asks her. "Well... yes" Kagome answers and starts writing some numbers in her book. "What does it say then?" Inuyasha asks. "It helps you to know the answer of mathematic problems" She answers and tries to solve the next following problem. "Mathematic?!" Inuyasha confused asks. "Yes, mathematics" She answers and turns towards him. "You use numbers to solve a kind of puzzle, and the answer is helping you to know things... Like how much water it fits in the Atlantic ocean" "Huh?!" Inuyasha says and looks REALLY confused. Kagome laughs at him. "Be happy you don't have to learn it!" She says and puts her book away after have done three problems. "It's really boring" "Why are you doing it then?" Inuyasha asks her. "Because you have to" She answers him. "If you go to school, which you must, you also need to learn math and other of those stuff" "You must?" Inuyasha says "Yup, that's the boring thing in my time" She says. "Your world is really strange" Inuyasha says and lies down on the floor. "Well, but for those who live in this time it's quite normal. I thought your era was strange when I came there" She says and leans back in the chair. "Normal..." Inuyasha says and closes his eyes. Kagome looks on her watch. Six o clock... She looks out the window. The sun was almost up now... Inuyasha starts to change back into a Hanyo again, still lying on the floor. Kagome watches him quietly. She had seen this many times before... Inuyasha opens his eyes when Kagomes scent gets stronger "Has the sun rise?" he asks. "Yes" she answers "Lets go and get something to eat" Inuyasha says and stands up. Kagome sighs, but nods. She rises up and gets out of the room quietly. Inuyasha quietly follows her 'I hope we get Ramen' Kagomes mother was already up. She was standing in the kitchen as her daughter came in. "Oh, up already?" She asks. Kagome nods. "Uh, this big eater want breakfast" she says. "Who do you call big eater?" Inuyasha asks her. "Isn't that obvious?" Kagome says boredly. Her mother smile at them. "Well, what to do for breakfast then?" she asks. "Ramen!" Inuyasha quick says. "AGAIN!?" Kagome says. "You should be able to LIVE on Ramen, right?" "Yes, anything wrong with that?" Inuyasha asks Kagome doesn't answer. Her mother looks at her. "Let him have Ramen, you can get Oden next time you get back" Kagome nods. Inuyasha sits down next to the table and waits for the Ramen. Kagome gets a seat next to him. Her mother starts making the breakfast. 'Why does she like Oden so much and not Ramen?' Inuyasha thinks. Kagome looks at him. Suddenly the door opens and a boy comes in. (Ryoga from Ranma½) "Do you know where Furinkan high is?" he asks. Kagome and Inuyasha stares at him. Kagomes mother turns at him. "I know who you are!" She says. "Ryoga from the Series Ranma½, right?" The boy looks at her. "Might be..." He says. Kagomes mother gets to him. "You're in the wrong series you know, just come here..." She takes him by the arm and get out in the hallway. "Just follow the road down..." Kagome stares after them. Inuyasha looks at her. "Who the hell was that?" He asks. "No idea..." She answers. Her mother comes in again. "Damn people who come from other series!" She mutters and continues with the Ramen. Inuyasha looks at Kagomes mother 'I wonder how she knew who he was' he thinks. She looks back at him. "I read that series, Ranma½" She says. "I recognized him. He's famous of getting lost" Kagome sighs. "Is the Ramen ready to eat soon?" Inuyasha asks. "In a minute" Kagomes mother answers. Kagome looks at Inuyasha again. Studying his amber-coloured eyes. Inuyasha notices Kagome is looking at him and turns his head towards her "What is it Kagome?" She gets a surprised look and answers: "Oh, I was just dreaming..." She starts, but gets cut of by her mother. "Here you go" She says and puts down two bowls of Ramen. Inuyasha immediately grabs a bowl and begins to eat the Ramen. Kagome gets her bowl, but still watches him, from the doglike ears to his amber eyes. 'He is really cute...' Inuyasha eats up all his Ramen Noodles and begins to scratch his head with his left foot. Kagome watches him and gives out a little laugh. 'And he acts like a dog...' "What are you laughing at?" Inuyasha asks and continues to scratch his head. "Oh, nothing" She replies. "Why do you always say nothing?" Inuyasha angrily asks her. "People say nothing when they either don't want to say why, or just don't know why they did it" Kagomes mother answers him before Kagome even could open her mouth. "Huh?" Inuyasha says and stops scratching his head. "Mama, he doesn't get it, so don't try to explain" Kagome quickly says. "What is that supposed to mean?" he asks. "Nothing..." Kagome says "You're doing it again!" He very angrily says "Yes, so?" She says while eating the rest of her Ramen noodles. "Ke!" Inuyasha says and stands up then he begins to walk to the building the well is in. Kagome rises up too. "Thanks for the food" she says, gets her bag and runs after him. Kagomes mother looks after. "This haste..." She mutters. Inuyasha walks down to the well and jumps into it. Kagome is quickly after. "Jerk! Wait for me huh!" Inuyasha jumps up from the well again and waits for Kagome. Kagome climbs up the vines and over the ledge. "Well, at least you did wait here" She mutters. "hurry up slow-poke" Inuyasha says and begins to walk in a random direction. "What do you mean? If you mean the Pokémon, it's called Slowpoke, not Slow- Poke" She says and gets after him. Inuyasha does an 'Anime fall' "BAKA!!" he yells at her. She just smiles. "Shouldn't we get the others?" "Yes, lets go!" Inuyasha says and begins to run but then stops "but where are they?" he asks. "Why not try the village?" Kagome asks and points toward it... In the opposite direction. "Shut up!" Inuyasha quick says and begins to run towards the village. Kagome gets her bike out of a bush and follows after. Suddenly the road is crossed by a boy (looking like Ryoga) who is running through the forest. You can hear him mutter: "Straight" the whole time. He runs right through a tree, this time with a loud yell: "STRAIGHT!" The tree falls down next to Inuyasha before the boy disappears into the forest. "Hey, he looks just like that boy from before!" Inuyasha says and looks at Kagome, who had stopped. "Some things are the same..." She mutters. "Should we leave him or help him?" Inuyasha asks Kagome. "I think some problems can't be helped..." She says. "Let's get the others" She gets on her bike again and heads towards the village.  
  
~*~  
Well? Ryoga is always the same! Until next time, CYA! 


	8. Calm down Inuyasha! Naraku Attacks!

Well, chapter 8. This story might not be as active as my other (much more out thought) story, Mezameyou kono shunkan wo, but we will write on it :P R&R!  
  
_-_-~*~-_-_  
  
Chapter 8- Calm down Inuyasha! Naraku attacks! When they reach the village Kagome gets of her bike and heads for Kaedes house.  
  
'Hope they got the message...' She thinks.  
  
"Are you sure they are here?" Inuyasha asks  
  
"Yes, quite sure" She answers and walks on. Inuyasha walks after her  
  
'quite sure? What does she mean with that?' he thinks.  
  
When they get up near to Kaedes house they see the other ones outside. Rather, two of the others. The third, Shippou, is jumping right on Kagome as soon as He sees her.  
  
"KAGOME!" He happily yells.  
  
"Shippou-chan..." Kagome answers him. Sango is sitting and cleans her Hiraikotsu, and is just going to get up when she hits Miroku, who had gotten little too close, on the head with it.  
  
"Miroku! You corrupted monk!" Inuyasha says knowing why she hit him.  
  
"Just my line" Sango says and gets down to them.  
  
"We saw your paper" Shippou says to Kagome.  
  
"That's good, I hoped you would" She answers him.  
  
"So did you sleep in Kagomes room again?" Miroku asks Inuyasha. Inuyasha hits Miroku HARD on the head  
  
"Shut up!!" He yells at him. Sango and Kagome laugh at them.  
  
"Well?" Sango then asks.  
  
"My worst Ramen day" Kagome answers. They both laugh again. Shippou, who didn't get the joke, stared at them.  
  
"What's so god damn funny?" Inuyasha asks them. Miroku stands up and holds his hand on his head.  
  
"Everything" Kagome answers. She turns to Sango.  
  
"He hates me saying nothing, so..." Sango smiles at her. Shippou looks at Inuyasha, then at Kagome.  
  
"What does he mean with 'god damn'?" He asks.  
  
"You don't want to know" Kagome answers him. Inuyasha grabs Shippous tail and holds him in front of his face  
  
"God damn means..." Kagome gets Shippou back.  
  
"Osuwari!" She says. Inuyasha falls flat on his face  
  
"You little..."  
  
"Calm down Inuyasha" Miroku says and poke on Inuyashas head with his staff.  
  
"Yes, calm down!" Shippou says, as he was safely on Kagomes shoulder. Sango and Kagome just look at each other and sighs.  
  
"Shut up fox b..." Inuyasha yells but gets cut of... By Mirokus staff.  
  
"You should know better than use foul language before a kid!" He says.  
  
"Miroku you little..." Inuyasha says but this time he gets cut of by Hiraikotsu.  
  
"Stop it!" Sango yells at him. "You're getting way too far!" Kagome just sighs again.  
  
'Nice reunion...' she thinks.  
  
"Ke! Like I care" Inuyasha answers and stands up.  
  
'Don't he know anything else than picking fights?' Miroku thinks and sighs.  
  
"You should" Sango says while putting Hiraikotsu on her back. Shippou jumps down and gets to Kirara, who was sitting on the grass a few feet's away.  
  
Inuyasha doesn't say anything and sits down  
  
'Now he is going to sit there and not move' Miroku thinks. Kagome sighs again.  
  
"You are so troublesome sometimes" Sango yells at him.  
  
"Does it look like I care?" Inuyasha asks her.  
  
"Well, no. But I hope that you at least would SOMEDAY get it into your head!" She yells and gets up to Kirara and Shippou.  
  
"Are you picking a fight with me?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
'Here we go again' Miroku thinks and sighs.  
  
Sango doesn't answer. Kagome looks at Inuyasha.  
  
"You are the one picking a fight" She says, now starting to get annoyed.  
  
"No, it's she who is picking a fight!" Inuyasha says and lies down in the grass.  
  
Miroku walks up to Inuyasha "Now you WILL CALM DOWN!" Miroku says and begins to kick Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha gets hit by the kicks and rise up "Miroku! What the he..." He got cut of another time, but this time it was different. Kagome kissed him on the mouth and then let go.  
  
"Please stop it" she asks him.  
  
"W... w-what the..." Inuyasha says. 'Sometimes I wish I was Inuyasha' Miroku thinks.  
  
Sango smiles. 'He got quiet from that'  
  
"Why did you do that?!" Inuyasha asks Kagome. 'He's so stupid!' Miroku thinks.  
  
"I don't know" Kagome answers with a smile. "But it sure got you quiet"  
  
"Was that the only reason?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"Um... no" She simply answers. Sango leans back. 'Baka'  
  
"Then why?" He asks. 'He really is a BAKA!' Miroku thinks and sighs  
  
"Do you always need a reason?" She answers. She turns around and gets up to Sango.  
  
"YES!!!" Inuyasha yells. 'And he is a loud mouth' Miroku thinks. Kagome sighs and sits down.  
  
"Is he never gonna stop?" Shippou mutters silent. Kirara nods slowly with a mew. Inuyasha lies down in the grass 'Why did she kiss me?' he thinks. Miroku stands up and walks up to Sango, Kagome and Shippou.  
  
Shippou starts playing with Kirara, the chased each other over the grass. Sango looks at Kagome.  
  
"What should we do?" She asks.  
  
"I don't know..." Kagome says. "We should at least let Inuyasha cool down" She looks towards him.  
  
Inuyasha closes his eyes 'Kagome why did you kiss me?' he thinks. Miroku sits down besides Sango. Sango watches him in the corner of her view. Kagome sighs and closes her eyes. A silent wind was blowing through the village.  
  
'Could it be because she... really love me?' Inuyasha thinks. Miroku puts his hand on Sangos butt. Seconds later, the whole village could hear the loud slapping noise. Sango moves away from Miroku.  
  
"Pervert!" She mutters. Kagome smiles a little, still her eyes closed. 'I hope Inuyasha knows that I am not lying about loving him...'  
  
Inuyasha falls asleep and begins to dream about the Shikon no Tama. Miroku lays his hand over his cheek.  
  
'Guess I deserved that...'  
  
Sango gets into the house and then comes out with a bowl of water. She puts it down to Kirara, who starts drinking. Kagome lies down and falls asleep. Miroku looks at Sango 'I wonder why she didn't slap me yesterday in the water?' he thinks. Sango notices him and gives him an angry look.  
  
In the near by bushes Naraku is sitting and watching them, waiting for the right moment to strike.  
  
Suddenly Kirara gets up and growls angrily.  
  
"What's the matter Kirara?" Sango worriedly asks.  
  
"there must be something near by" Miroku says and stands up  
  
"But what?" She answers. Kagome wakes up by Kiraras growling.  
  
"Youkai aura?" She mutters. "No... there is no such aura..."  
  
Miroku wakes up Inuyasha  
  
"There is something near by" he says to Inuyasha when he wakes up.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha says because he didn't hear what Miroku said.  
  
"It's no Youkai aura" Kagome yells to them. She walks until she stands next to Sango.  
  
"Then not a Youkai... but who then?" Sango mutters. Kirara still growls.  
  
"Maybe some other bad guy" Inuyasha says and stands up.  
  
"We have to check what it is" Miroku says.  
  
Both girls nod and take forth their weapons.  
  
"Me too?" Shippou weakly asks, as he hides behind Kagome.  
  
"Yes you to Shippou!" Inuyasha says and draws Tetsusaiga. Miroku readies his staff  
  
"Let's go then!" He says.  
  
"Why did I even ask..." Shippou weakly says.  
  
"But where to start?" Sango mutters silently. Kagome looks around for any trace of somebody or something.  
  
"No idea" Inuyasha says and looks around.  
  
"Maybe we should check all nearby places?" Miroku suggests  
  
"That's quite an Idea..." Kagome says. Sango just nods. Shippou still hides behind Kagomes right leg.  
  
"I check over there then" Inuyasha says and points at the beginning of the forest.  
  
"Ok, I check around near by the house" Miroku says  
  
"I check the bushes" Kagome says and turns to the left.  
  
"Me too!" Shippou quickly says.  
  
"Kirara and I take the right" Sango says.  
  
"Ok, lets go!" Inuyasha says and begins to walk towards the forest. Miroku nods and walks towards the houses.  
  
Kagome and Shippou slowly reach for the left-side bushes, always looking in every single direction. Sango and Kirara went a little more courageous towards the right side.  
  
Suddenly Naraku flies out from then bushes and attacks Kagome. Inuyasha notice this and turns around  
  
"Kagome!" He yells and begins to run towards Naraku. Miroku turns around and also runs towards Naraku  
  
"WAAH!" Kagome yells and takes a jump backwards. Naraku barely misses her. Shippou is standing unable to move. Sango also turns quickly, gets on Kirara and goes for Naraku as well.  
  
'HE! Why just now?' she thinks.  
  
Naraku grins evilly and attacks Kagome again. Inuyasha continues to run towards Naraku "You bastard" he yells at him. Miroku continues to run and draws some scrolls  
  
"Naraku!" he yells and throws them  
  
Kagome gets hit this time and hardly hits the ground.  
  
"Ugh..." She groans and gets up again. Sango throws Hiraikotsu at Naraku.  
  
Naraku jumps away from Hiraikotsu causing the scrolls to miss to and turns towards Inuyasha then Inuyasha reach him and slashes with all he got  
  
"Take this" He yells at Naraku. Miroku runs up to Kagome  
  
"Kagome-sama are you ok?" he asks. Kagome nods and lays on an arrow. Sango catches Hiraikotsu and lands next to Kagome and Miroku.  
  
Naraku blocks Inuyashas attack and attacks him. Inuyasha gets hit in the shoulder and slash back at Naraku. Miroku draws some more scrolls and throws them at Naraku.  
  
Kagome looses the arrow at Naraku. A blue flaming light surrounds it as it goes straight at him. Sango grabs onto Hiraikotsu again.  
  
Naraku jumps high into the air causing the arrow, scrolls and Tetsusaiga to miss. Inuyasha jumps after him and slash fiercely. Miroku run for ward and gets ready to attack Naraku when he gets down  
  
"Damn, I NEED TO HIT HIM!" Kagome burst out and shoots another arrow. Sango throws Hiraikotsu to above Naraku, just in case he would jump again.  
  
Naraku blocks Inuyashas attack and grins.  
  
"What are you planning Naraku?" Inuyasha yells at Naraku when he grins and slashes again. Miroku quick attacks Naraku with his staff but Naraku easily dodge it and the arrow.  
  
Sango gets Hiraikotsu as it gets back.  
  
"I need more power in the arrow..." Kagome mutters. She lays on another arrow and concentrates for a while. Another time a blue light embraces it and she lets go of it, sending it towards Naraku with an extreme speed.  
  
Naraku gets hit by the arrow which pass right through him  
  
"did you think you could defeat me with that?" he asks and blocks Inuyashas attack.  
  
"BASTARD!" Inuyasha yells and slash at Naraku again and Miroku attacks Naraku with his staff from the side  
  
"DAMN!" Kagome yells.  
  
"We need to do something!" Sango frustrated says.  
  
"You're right... but what?" Kagome answers.  
  
Naraku blocks Inuyashas and thrusts right through his stomach  
  
"hmm... to easy..." he says. Inuyasha groans and grabs Narakus arm  
  
"You bastard..." he yells at him. Mirokus attack hits Naraku but a demon tentacle appears and hits him back.  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome yells, sending another arrow. Her heart was filled with frustration. 'WHY the hell CAN'T I HIT HIM!?'  
  
Naraku stops the arrow with another tentacle  
  
"Hmph... stupid girl" he says and attacks Kagome with two tentacles.  
  
"Kagome!!!" Inuyasha yells and twists Narakus arm. Miroku begins slash at the tentacles.  
  
Kagome evades one of the tentacles but get caught by the other.  
  
"D... Damn it...!" She mutters while grasping for air. Sango tries to hit the tentacle with Hiraikotsu.  
  
The tentacle gets hit by Hiraikotsu causing Kagome to fall down to the ground. Naraku attacks Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango with his tentacles. Inuyasha slash apart a tentacle and runs up to Kagome  
  
"Kagome, are you ok?" he asks. Miroku cuts down a tentacle and blocks another one.  
  
"I'm fine" She replies after getting her breath again.  
  
"I've been wondering..." Sango says while cutting the tentacles with Hiraikotsu. "You felt no Youkai aura right?"  
  
"Eh... no" Kagome answered a bit questioning.  
  
"That means its only a puppet!" Inuyasha yells and turns towards Naraku  
  
"you coward!" he roars and run against him.  
  
"Heh, I was wondering when you would notice" he says and grins evilly. Miroku cuts another tentacle  
  
"why do you nearly never come your self?, are you afraid to lose?" he asks Naraku  
  
"Lowly coward" Kagome mutters.  
  
"Just my line" Sango says.  
  
"I'm testing you to see if you are worthy to fight me" Naraku says and attacks them all with his tentacles. Inuyasha slashes at all tentacles that are in his way to Naraku. Miroku begins to cut down tentacles very rapidly.  
  
"Let's destroy this puppet fast!" he yells.  
  
"Well... I knew that all the time!" Sango yelled. "But HOW!" She sends Hiraikotsu against it. Kagome loosed another arrow at it too. 'Yes... how!' She thinks.  
  
_-_-~*~-_-_  
  
Yes, will they defeat it?  
  
:P not much more to write, R&R! 


End file.
